Pasion & Odio
by bella-katherine
Summary: Ella era una simple adolecente timida, El, un chico con un hermano problematico ¿que pasara cuando ella descubra que el hermano problematico de su novio es enrealidad aquel chico que le rompio el corazon? /mal summary
1. Chapter 1

Ella bebia un poco de la taza de café que estaba entre sus manos, recordaba ir a ese lugar todos los martes a las 4:30 pm. A beber una taza de café acompañada de El, justo en esa misma mesa, recordaba sus ojos azules y misteriosos, su nariz recta, sus labios rojos y carnosos, su mandibula cuadrada. Recordaba los momentos que paso con el, su risa, sus brasos enredados en su cintura, recordaba todo de el como si no hubieran pasado ya 3 años desde su partida…Hoy era martes.

-Bella, porque no me sorprende que sigas viniendo a este lugar todos los martes? ( murmuro Alice mientras se asercaba a la mesa de su mejor amiga )

Bella levanto la vista para observar a su mejor amiga Alice, no eran muy parecidas en el físico. Bella era alta, de piel palida, cabello largo lasio y marron, de ojos chocolates y brillantes, labios carnosos y rojos, delgada y no tenia muchas curvas, sin embargo Alice, era bajita, de cabello Corto apuntando a diferentes direcciones y negro, de piel palida, ojos verdes brillantes, labios rosas y delgados, y ella era curbilinea.

Pero aun asi, eran muy parecidas, ambas eran alegres, espontaneas, les gustaba la misma música, no soportaban la ipocresia y jamas se guardarían un secreto la una a la otra.

-No voy a dejar de acerlo, era nuestra tradición Alice ( susurro Bella bebiendo de su café )

-Pues su tradición es una mierda, Bella, lo siento, pero ese maldito canalla no merece que lo sigas recordando (Alice se sento frente a bella y tomo una de sus manos ) bella, esto no es sano.

-Estoy cansada de que me digas que aser Alice, y no, esto no es sano, pero yo se que el volverá, porque lo que todos dicen es mentira, el me amaba y jamas me hubiera hecho eso ( Bella se solto del agarre de Alice y se abraso a si misma, reconfortándose )

-ah si? Como lo sabes Bella? Mike fue, es y será un maldito bastardo por aver hecho esto, y Tanya no se queda atrás, es tan zorra que se metio con tu novio, y aun asi los sigues esperando ( Alice tenia las mejillas rojas de furia, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y se mordia el labio fuertemente para evitar gritar )

-Escuchame bien, Alice Brandon, Jamas te vuelvas a referir asi sobre Mike y Tania, Mike me ama y regresara, y Tanya es mi hermana, y se que me quiere y que jamas se abria metido con Mike, pues ella sabia cuanto lo amaba. Asi que jamas vuelvas a insultarlos!

Grito lo ultimo asiendo que Katy, la mecera anciana y robusta que las había visto crecer a ella, Tanya, Rosalie y Bonnie, se asercara rápidamente, ella también era la madre de Emmett, su mejor amigo. Katy odiaba ver a Su pequeña Bella asi, odiaba a Mike por sobre todas las cosas y se lamentaba tanto que el hubiera entrado a sus vidas aquella tarde.

Flash Back

_Corria el año de 2006, 25 de enero el inicio de la primavera, el sol brillaba en el cielo libre de alguna nube, muchísimas flores se esparcían por los jardines de las casas, los pajaros cantaban alegremente. Era martes, todos los martes las gemelas Swan daban un paseo por el parque a las 4:30 pm, cuando el sol era mas brillante. _

_Tanya y Bella Swan eran exactamente iguales en cuanto al físico exepto por sus ojos , Tanya tenia los ojos mas obscuros que el azul celeste, tan intensos como el lápislazuli de el dije de corazón que colgaba de su cuello en una delicada cadena. Mientras que Bella tenia los ojos marrones mas brillantes y hermosos que habían en la ciudad. En cuando a la forma de ser, Tanya era apasionada, egoísta y fribola, mientras que Bella era timida, gentil y humilde. Tanya usaba una mini falda, unas zapatillas rojas al igual que su blusa que se ajustaba perfectamente a la curva de sus pechos, su perfume era muy notable y su cabello era risado y ese dia lo traía suelto. Bella llevaba una blusa blanca un poco olgada, un pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba a sus piernas, y unos tenis negros, su perfume era suave, y su cabello estaba liso y brillante, también lo dejaba suelto._

_Ambas se detuvieron al notar al apuesto joven recargado en un mercedes negro del 2006. _

_Era alto, de cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azules, brillantes y misteriosos, su nariz recta y perfecta, tenia una sonrisa torsida que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera, tenia el pecho ancho enfundado en una camiseta negra, las caderas estrechas , llevaba un simple pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro._

_Bella y Tanya lo recorrieron con la mirada, El chico les sonrio seductoramente asiendo que Tanya le sonriera pícaramente y le guiñara un ojo mientras que Bella solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada._

_Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio._

_El chico se aserco con paso decidido asia ellas, Tanya se acomodo el cabello y Bella aun seguía sonrojada mirando el suelo._

_-buenas tardes señoritas ( susurro aquella voz que Bella jamas olvidaría )_

_-Muy buenas tardes ( sonrio Tanya mordiendo su labio inferior )_

_-Podria saber cual es su nombre? ( sonrio el chico )_

_-Soy Tanya Swan ( Tanya jugaba con un mechon de su cabello )_

_-Bella..Bella Swan ( susurro bella )_

_-Soy Mike…Mike newton ( Mike observo atentamente a Bella asta que ella levanto la mirada ) mucho gusto…señoritas_

Fin FlashBack


	2. Chapter 2

-Bella, Alice. No quiero mas peleas entre ustedes vale? ¿Dónde esta Rosalie? ( susurro Katy acariciando el cabello de Alice )

-Ella esta de compras Katy. ( susurro Alice aun mordiéndose el labio )

-De acuerdo…Alice…solo entiendela si? ( Susurro Katy alejándose de la mesa )

-Lo siento Bella, no quise tratarte asi, es solo que lo odio encerio, cuando volveras a ser la misma? Bella, me duele verte asi ( Alice se aserco a Bella y la abraso )

Bella empeso a sollozar en el cuello de Alice y correspondio su abraso, se sentía tan mal, no quería creer que su hermana se había ido con su novio, pero en el fondo sabia que todo era verdad ¿Qué otra explicación habría? Tanya y Mike habían desaparecido, justo esa noche había visto a Tanya preparar su maleta…

_FlashBack _

_Bella entro a la avitacion que compartia con su hermana Tanya, observo como su gemela metia ropa en una maleta con rapidez._

_-Tanya? Que haces? _

_tanya se tenso cuando escucho la voz de Bella, se giro lentamente y miro fijamente los ojos marrones de su hermana, menor que ella por 2 minutos._

_-Preparo mi maleta, Bella, que crees que ago? ( se giro para seguir colocando la ropa )_

_-Pero…A donde vas? ( a Bella le desconserto de sobremanera el comportamiento de su hermana, pues no había tenido ninguna pelea con sus padres ese dia )_

_-A ningún lado Bella, solo….quiero tener mi ropa en la maleta, por si me apetece largarme de aquí _

_Tanya cerro la maleta y la coloco al lado de su cama, para después girar sobre sus talones y salir de la avitacion con pasos airados, dejando a una desconcertada Bella observando la maleta al lado de la cama._

_FinFlashBack_

Bella se separo lentamente de Alice, mientras que con la palma de su mano limpiaba las lagrimas que bajaban como torrentes por sus mejillas.

-Lo..Lo siento…Alice, creo que todos tienen razón, Mike y Tanya escaparon juntos. ( la mirada de Bella fue vacia, carente de sentimientos )

-Bella…lo siento, pero tienes que aceptar la verdad

-Lo are…de ahora en adeltante lo are Alice, y empesare por dejar mi costumbre de venir a beber café todos los martes a las 4:30 pm… solo lo asia por honor a aquel dia tan especial para mi.

FlashBack

_-Bella ( la dulce y varonil voz de Mike iso temblar a Bella, quien se dio la vuelta con rapidez )_

_-Ah! . ¿no es asi? _

_Tanya le abia enseñado que si quería conquistar a alguien debía aserse del rogar y fingir que no le interesaba, parecio funcionar ya que Mike la observo frunciendo el ceño._

_-Si, asi es, ¿Qué tal te va? _

_Mike se sintió realmente desconcertado, asia ya una semana que había conocido a las hermanas Swan, y había jurado que ambas se sentían atraídas asia el. ¨Pero talves se abria equivocado._

_-Muy bien…y a ti? _

_-Perfecto, que tal esta tu hermana?...como era que se llamana? ¿Taya? _

_-Tanya, Su nombre es Tanya, y ella esta bien ( el tono en la voz de Bella, le resulto realmente exitante a Mike )_

_-Perfecto…te gustaría tomar un café? ( Mike señalo la cafetería que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, la cafetería de la mama de Emmett McCarty, el mejor amigo de Bella )_

_-Seguro ( asepto Bella observando la cafetería )_

_Caminaron juntos asta una de las mesas y Mike le iso una seña a Katy, esta se aserco con rapidez sonriendo de oreja a oreja y lanzándole miradas picaras a Bella, la cual estaba furiosamente sonrojada y miraba la mesa con atención._

_-Me puede preparar dos tazas de café…porfavor? ( sonrio Mike )_

_-Por supuesto jovensito, enseguida se lo traen _

_Katy se alejo con rapidez, preguntándose cual seria el hombre de aquel apuesto chico con el que elena estaba sentada, se sentía tan feliz que al fin su pequeña niña pudiera conocer a algún chico que le robara el corazón._

_Mike observo divertido la reacción de Bella y entonces estiro una mano para acariciar su lasio cabello color chocolate._

_-Bella…sabes? Se que es muy pronto, pero te eh buscado por algo…en verdad me gustas, me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, sonrojada mirando el suelo, mientras que tu hermana casi se lanzaba sobre mi ( Mike acaricio el dorzo de la mano de Bella, y esta levanto la mirada, algo shokeada por la confesión de su acompañante )_

_-Estas hablando encerio? ( susurro intentanto no sufrir un colapso ay mismo )_

_-Si, jamas en mi vida había hablado tan encerio…_

_-Yo..Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor Mike, solo nos hemos visto dos veces _

_-Estoy de acuerdo con eso ( Mike se aserco a Bella y atrajo su rostro, apretando sus labios contra los de ella, después de unos segundos se separo sonriendo ladinamente ) y perdona por eso, pero desde aquella tarde había querido besarte…_

_-Yo…Yo…Esta bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ( Mike sonrio )_

_-No, no lo volveré a aser…almenos que me lo pidas ( rio )_

_-Si, almenos que te lo pida…asta entonces no tienes permiso de besarme y…¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué hora es?¡ _

_-Las 4:30 pm…¿Por qué? ( Mike sintió curiosidad de saber el motivo que alteraba a Bella )_

_-Tanya debe estar furiosa! Me dijo que pasara por ella a las 4:00 pm, voy media hora tarde..( murmuro Bella mientras recogia sus cosas y se ponía de pie ) lo siento! ( empeso a caminar asia la salida )_

_-Cuando te volveré a ver?¡ ( grito Mike desde la mesa mientras se ponía de pie )_

_-Nos vemos aquí el próximo martes a las 4: 30 pm! ( grito Bella saliento de la cafetería )_

_FinFlashBack_


	3. Chapter 3

-Lo lamento tanto Bella ( susurro la morena viendo sus manos )

-No tienes que lamentar nada…¿Dónde esta Rose? Se muy bien que no esta de compras, ella odia ir sola de compras ( la mirada de Bella fue dura mientras estudiaba las expresiones de Alice, quien se mordio una uña, señal de que estaba nerviosa )

-Ella…en verdad fue de compras…( Alice desbio la mirada y mordio su labio inferior, Bella supo entonces que ella estaba mintiendo )

-Alice Brandon, donde esta Rosalie?

-LO SIENTO! Rosalie e Irina pelearan! ( Alice casi grito asiendo que Katy volteara rápidamente )

-Irina va a pelear con Rosalie? ( murmuro una muy isterica Katy )

-Si ( susurro Alice mientras miraba a Bella que en ese momento se ponía de pie )

-Corre Alice! ( grito mientras corria en dirección a la puerta )

Irina McCarty era la hermana de Emmett, era una chica descarriada que siempre estaba drogada y salía con pandilleros. Rosalie y ella siempre abian estado de pleito, porque alguna vez en la secundaria Irina se atrebio a llamarla Fribola y lesbiana.

Observo a lo lejos a Rosalie e Irina, se miraban con odio y gesticulaban con las manos, de pronto, Irina dio una bofetada a Rosalie, esta la tomo de los cabellos y ambas terminaron en el suelo dándose bofetadas y golpes por todos lados.

Corrio a separarlas, y tomo a Rosalie de los hombros asiendo que se separara de Irina, Alice atrapo a Irina antes de que esta se lanzara contra la rubia que era retenida por Bella.

-Vasta ya! ( grito la sheriff Hale, madre de Rosalie ) Quien tuvo la culpa?¡

-Mama! Irina es una…

-Basta Rosalie! ( grito la Sheriff ) no quiero oir nada mas, ahora, Irina, te sugiero que regreses a tu casa, y porfavor deja de drogarte, no quisiera tener una charla con tu madre

-si Sheriff Hale, lo lamento ( susurro Irina y empeso a caminar asia su casa )

Irina era una muchacha muy hermosa, su cabello negro y ondulado caia como cascada por su espalda, tenia la nariz afilada y los labios rojos y carnosos, sus ojos eran de un negro azabache y tenia la piel blanca como el papel, era esbelta pero a la ves curvilínea.

-Mama yo…

-Rosalie, vete a casa ( susurro la sheriff interrumpiendo por segunda vez a su hija )

-si me permite, señora Hale, me gustaría que Rosalie pasara la noche en mi casa…claro, si usted quiere ( susurro Bella mirando a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, con toda la esperanza y la tristesa que podía )

-De acuerdo Bella, si ella quiere puede ir ( la sheriff al igual que Katy, siempre caian en los chantages de Bella, pues la abian conocido desde niña y le tenían gran apresio )

-Oh! Cielos! Muchas gracias señora Hale!

La sheriff sonrio antes de subir a la patrulla y alejarse de ay, sin siquiera mirar a Rosalie, la cual dejo escapar varias lagrimas.

-me odia ( susurro )

-No es asi ( Bella la tomo de los ombros y la zarandeo un poco ) eres su hija, ella no te odia

-Rosalie, tu madre te ama, es solo que aveces tu sola te creas ese pensamiento de que nadie te quiere (susurro Alice abrazando a su rubia amiga )

Rosalie era muy hermosa a la vista de todos, Su cabello era rubio y le caia en caireles por su espalda asta la cintura, sus ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, su nariz era respingada, tenia unos labios rojos y carnosos, tenia el cuerpo perfectamente curvilineo, y su piel era blanca y cremosa.

Aunque la verdad ella no se encontraba atractiva de ningún modo, tenia la autoestima demasiado baja.

-Rosalie, te amamos, eres nuestra amiga. ( Bella abrazo a ambas )

-Es solo que aveces ella es tan cortante..( Rosalie seco sus lagrimas y se separo de sus amigas ) pero se que ustedes me quieren, por eso las concidero mis mejores amigas

Las 3 rieron y después Bella miro reprobatoriamente a ambas.

-Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon, se puede saber porque me ocultaron que te pelearias con McCarty? ( Bella coloco las manos en sus cadera frunciendo el ceño )

-Porque te molestaría la razón..( susurro Alice mientras jugaba con su ondulado cabello )

-Y cual es la razón?

-Irina y Jasper se han liado (susurro tristemente Alice )

-No es posible, Jasper esta saliendo con Rosa…( Bella detuvo su parloteo al captar todo ) Oh por dios..lo lamento tanto Rosalie, hablare con Jasper, lo prometo

-No es necesario….no quiero saber nada ( susurro Rosalie )

-Pero vamos! Nos esperan chocolates, palomitas, dulces y una buena película de terror en casa de Bella ( Alice tomo los brasos de ambas y empeso a caminar )

-Que película veremos? ( Bella consiguió seguir el apresurado paso de Alice )

-Frozen ( sonrio Alice, Rosalie la miro como si estuviera loca )

-Esa peli es mala Alice, además, es muy aburrida, nisiquiera hay ecenas de sexo

-Oh Rosalie, no todo en la vida es sexo ( Alice fruncio el ceño mientras Bella rodaba los ojos por la pelea de sus dos mejores amigas )

-Lo dices porque jamas as tenido sexo Alice Brandon ( Rosalie detuvo su paso y empeso a gesticular con las manos )

-No tenias que sacar el tema de que soy virgen! ( Alice comenzó a asercarse peligrosamente a Rosalie )

-Chicas, Chicas, no queremos otra pelea vdd? ( intervino Bella colocándose entre ambas chicas )

-No, no queremos otra ( susurro Alice mientras caminaba a paso apresurado )

El resto del camino paso en silencio, solo se detuvieron para comprar algunas golosinas, cuando llegaron a casa Alice se encargo de preparar la comida, mientras que Rosalie preparaba las camas y Bella la película.

-Sabes? Aun no se porque escogimos esta película ( murmuro rose mientras comia una fritura de su tercer bolsa )

-Es verdad, te sedo la razón, es aburrida ( Alice termino su bebida )

-hagamos algo mas…Divertido ( sonrio Rosalie, Bella observaba con atención asia la ventana )

-Pasa algo Bella? ( Alice le dirigio una mirada a Rosalie, que en ese momento estaba apagando la televisión )

-Oh, no es nada, esque me parecio ver a alguien fuera de la ventana y… ( la ventana se abrió de golpe sacándole a las 3 chicas un grito de terror )

**Sorry! Se que el Jasper-Rosalie no queda…pero será solo por un rato, enrealidad todo será Rosalie-emmett Alice –Jasper, pero esque enrealidad es de The Vampires Diaries y Rosalie=Caroline Emmett=Matt Jasper= Jeremy Alice= Bonnie Mike=Damon (mal comparación lo se ) Edward= Stefan Tanya= Katherine, espero les guste, la historia es mia, pero la adapte a Crepusculo, la verdadera es esta .com/katherine_bella_rosalie REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Tranquilas, soy yo! Emmett ( rio el chico entrando por la ventana, seguido de Jacob Black )

-Que hacen aquí? Si los atrapan estarán en problemas ( Bella abrió un poco la puerta y verifico que Jasper o Renne no estuvieran cerca escuchando )

-Que? Esto parecía demasiado aburrido desde mi punto de vista, solo hemos venido a animarlas ( murmuro Jacob mientras sacaba una botella de vodka de su mochila )

-No creen que deberíamos no beber por esta noche? Mañana tenemos instituto Jake ( Susurro Bella )

-Solo no tomen demasiado o sufrirán una terrible resaca ( Emmett sirvió dos vasos de vodka y se los tendio a Alice y a Rose, mientras Jake le servia uno a Bella)

-Estan listas? ( la voz de Jake sono animada, abia estado bebiendo antes de subir por la ventana ) YA!

Los 3 bebieron todo el liquido de los basos al mismo tiempo, Rosalie iso un gesto de desagrado al igual que Alice, mientras que Bella, Emmett y Jacob mantuvieron sus rostros serenos, Alice y Rosalie los miraron incrédulas.

-Que? Antes Jasper, Tanya y yo jugábamos competencias para ver quien bebia mas antes de estar demasiado borracho ( murmuro Bella desviando la mirada )

Alguien toco la puerta insistentemente, antes de abrirla y dejar ver el cuerpo del hermano menor de elena, Jasper, quien observo ceñudo a emmett y Jacob antes de entrar a la avitacion y cerrar con llave.

Edward Cullen habrio los ojos lentamente, Edward era hermano de Mike , se había mudado asia una semana a Forks, el lugar de donde Mike abia uido por causa de una ex -novia celosa, hermana de su novia, Tanya Swan.

Se levanto con pesades y camino asia el cuarto de baño, se despojo de la pillama y abrió a todo el agua fría. Mientras se bañaba se pregunto como era Tanya, era claro que Mike estaba colado por ella. Nunca la había visto, solo sabia que su nombre era Tanya y su apellido Swan, Mike le había dicho que su hermana Bella y ella, eran gemelas. Talves podría encontrarse a la misteriosa Bella.

Termino de Bañarse y se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y una playera azul, se coloco los zapatos y tomo su chaketa negra y unos lentes obscuros. Salio de la casa y subio a su flamante Volvo plateado del 2011.

Bella abrió los ojos pesadamente y se incorporo con lentitud, observo a Emmett y Rosalie, dormían plasidamente sobre una colcha en el suelo, Alice se mantenía abrasada a Jasper y Jacob estaba recostado sobre el sofá…Aun no podía creer que anoche se hubiera embriagado. Justo antes del primer dia de clases.

-Rosalie¡ Alice¡ Despierten! ( murmuro lanzándoles un cojin a cada una )

-mmm? ( Rosalie se removio entre los brasos de Emmett, abrió los ojos lentamente y entonces en un salto se alejo lo mas que pudo del adolecente de 17 años ) Que rayos asia abrasada a Emmett?

-No lo se..( Bella rio divertida antes de que Alice isiera lo propio, saltar de la cama y caer de espaldas en el suelo )

-Que rayos asia recostada sobre el pecho de Jasper?¡ ( grito una isterica Alice, despertando a Emmett, Jacob y Jasper )

-Emm..dormias Alice ( Bella rio a carcajadas y tomo un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja y un conjunto de ropa interior ) me dare un baño!

Corrió al cuarto de baño antes de ser alcansada por Jasper y cerro la puerta con seguro, el chico maldijo bajo su aliento y regreso a la avitacion de su hermana.

Mientras Bella alisaba completamente su cabello, Rosalie risaba el suyo al igual que Alice. Jasper, Emmett y Jacob se habían ido asia ya media hora.

-Alice? (Bella siguió alisando su cabello calmadamente )

-Si,que pasa Bella?

-Te gusta mi hermano?

-NO! Santo cielo! No Bella! Es tu hermano menor! ( Alice parecio mas isterica de lo normal, se mordia el labio con fuerza y evitaba la mirada de Bella )

-Alice cullen?

Jasper era un chico que aparentaba mas edad de la cuenta, tenia solo 15 años, pero su cuerpo estaba enorme, su pecho y espalda amplios y sus brasos bien formados, media 1.70, su cabello era rubio y risado, su nariz recta, sus ojos marrones y los labios rojos y delgados. Rosalie había tenido una relación con el, pero no había funcionado, sin embargo Alice. Llevava enamorada de Jasper desde la primaria.

-Cielos Bella, no! No me atrae, además..el y rosalie acaban de terminar. ¿no es asi?

-Si Alice, asi es…pero…AUN ASI PUEDES DESEARLO!

Bella y Rosalie soltaron un grito de emoción mientras que Alice se sonrojaba furiosamente, Renne, la madre de Bella asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

Renne era rubia y de cabello lasio, tenia los ojos color lápislazuli como los de Tanya, la nariz respingada y los labios rojos y carnosos. Su esbelta figura la asia ver recta y refinada.

-Bella, ya es tarde…terminen de arreglarse ahora.

-Si mama, no tardamos casi nada…en unos minutos mas estaremos abajo

-Dense prisa ( murmuro Renne antes de que se escuchara la voz de ese molesto sujeto con el que salía )

Phil, el hombre de las noticias, alto, de cabello risado y negro, ojos verdes y labios delgados.

Renne bajo rápidamente las escaleras y saludo a Phil, mientras Bella, Alice y Rosalie bajaban las escaleras riendo entre ellas.

-Chicas, buenos días. ( saludo Phil aun abrasando la cintura de Renne, Bella rodo los ojos y saludo con un asentimiento e cabeza )

Jasper bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa frunciendo el ceño por la terrible resaca que sufria, eso y el que Irina le abia llamado para decirle que lo suyo se había acabado. Bella, Alice y Rosalie lo siguieron.

-Aun no puedo creer que te guste Jasper ( solto Bella de repente, cuando observo que Jasper estaba demasiado lejos como para escuchar su conversación )

-Bella! No es asi ( Alice bajo la voz al ver que Jasper giraba la cabeza lentamente asia ella ) no me gusta tu hermano..( susurro )

-Oh Alice Brandon, eres tan mala mentirosa ( Rosalie sonrio burlonamente al ver que Alice se mordia el labio y desviaba la mirada )

-Tu¡Rosalie Hale! Deberías molestarte y decirme que no me aserque a Jasper

-Bueno…la verdad esque…lo siento Bella, pero nunca quise de verdad a Jasper…fue algo como…costumbre lo que paso entre nosotros. ( Bella y Rosalie se observaron detenidamente, sgundos después Bella sonrio y le guiño un ojo )

-Ya lo sabia… a ti te gusta emmett ( Bella sonrio de oreja a oreja por su gran descubrimiento )

-NO ES ASI! Además…tu le gustas a el… ( la rubia mordio su labio en un intento de disimular su tristesa al decir aquello ) le has gustado desde que tengo memoria…nunca lo supiste pero cuando…cuando salias con Mike, emmett siempre estaba triste..

-Oh Rosalie, no sabia que te sentias asi ( las 3 amigas se abrasaron fuertemente, ganándose una mirada de Jasper, quien sonrio con ternura y se acerco a ellas )

-Me uno al abrazo! ( grito abrazando a las 3 y riendo a carcajadas cuando Alice solto un quejido de frustración por su sercania ) saben que me aman!

-Jas..jasper…no…pu..puedo..Respirar ( gimio Rosalie con dificultad ) su…suéltame!

-Oh..di..dios..cu…cuando..te..vol..volviste..tan..fuer…fuerte ( Alice intento apartarse del fuerte abrazo de Jasper )

-Oh pues fue cuando..

-JASPER¡ ( interrumpio Bella ) suelta..sueltanos..

Jasper rio a carcajadas y solto a las 3 chicas, quienes tomaron una profunda respiración, exepto Alice que aun tenia impregnado el olor de Jasper en su ropa.

-Alice? Estas bien? ( Jasper se aserco preocupado al ver que Alice respiraba agitadamente )

-SI! Claro…yo…si estoy bien ( Alice no dejo que Jasper la tocara, cuando ya iva caminando rápidamente asia el instituto sin siquiera mirarlos.)


	5. Chapter 5

Bella, Rosalie y Jasper la siguieron en silencio

Jasper siempre se había sentido atraído asia Alice, aunque ella nunca le presto atención, por lo mismo finjia no sentír nada por ella..despues de todo, el era un chiquillo de 15 años, y ella una adolecente de 17, claro que no se fijaría en el ni loca.

Llegaron a la escuela 15 min después, Jasper se despidió de bella con un beso en la frente, simplemente le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a Rosalie, y entonces observo a Alice detenidamente antes de asercarse y depositar un beso muy cerca de sus labios, ya que no se pudo contener, aunque sea tenia que probar alguna vez esos labios rojos que lo llamaban a gritos.

-Las veo después ( susurro aun cerca de Alice, asiendo que oliera el aliento de su boca. Menta. Alice suspiro notoriamente sonrojándose y mirando el suelo )

Jasper sonrio y se alejo asia su primera clase, mientras que Bella y Rosalie le mandaban miradas picaras a Alice, quien rápidamente camino asia su primera clase.

Edward caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de las escuela, buscando su primera clase, eh ignorando las miradas que recivia por parte de todos los jóvenes ay presentes. Observo un aula con el numero 7 pintado en la puerta y se dirigio a ella, entro y sintió las miradas femeninas sobre el, en silencio y completa calma se sento en uno de los pupitres al final del aula.

Mientras esperaba la entrada del profesor se puso a dibujar garabatos en uno de sus cuadernos y entonces…entonces la vio.

Tenia la piel blanca perfecta, su cabello marron, lasio y brillante caia por su espalda, sus ojos chocolates, grandes y hermosos brillaban felizmente, una sonrisa se extendia por esos labios carnosos rojos y apetitosos, sus esbeltos ombros y su delgada cintura estaban cubiertos por una blusa roja, unos vaqueros desgastados cubrían sus largas y delineadas piernas y llevaba unos converse negros. "sencillamente perfecta" pensó Edward.

La hermosa chica se sento a unos bancos de distancia sobre el de Edward, seguía hablando animadamente con una joven rubia de ojos azules. La chica rubia giro su rostro levemente asia la puerta cuando un joven moreno y de ojos azules al igual que ella entro al salón, la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates le susurro algo a la chica rubia, asiendo que esta se sonrojara y negara con la cabeza lentamente y la chica de ojos chocolates se echara a reir.

-Alumnos, porfavor, guarden silencio ( murmuro el profesor Banner entrando al salón )

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras el profesor explicaba la clase.

Bella noto al Chico nuevo de este año, su cabello Cobrizo estaba algo despeinado, dándole un look rebelde, Tenia los mas hermosos ojos esmeraldas que jamas había visto, la nariz recta y los labios rojos y carnosos torcios en una sonrisa, mandibula cuadrada y hombros amplios, El chico le sonrio asiendo que se sonrojara y mirara a otro lado.

-Bella…que tanto ves? (susurro Rosalie)

-emm…nada ( Bella volvió a mirar al chico nuevo y este le volvió a sonreir ) no veo nada…

El resto de la clase paso en silencio, al final de esta, Bella trato de hablar con aquel joven misterioso, pero el salio apresuradamente de la clase mientras hablaba por teléfono…en algún momento en el que el joven paso al lado de Bella, ella creyo escuchar su nombre..Mike, pero creyo que era solo su paranoia.

-Bella iras a mi casa? ( Rosalie tomo el braso de bella y ambas salieron del aula basia )

-No…creo que ire a casa vale?

-Vale, nos vemos mañana?

-Si! (Bella sonrio mientras Rosalie se alejaba a paso apresurado )

El resto de las clases paso en exasperado aburrimiento, no había nada divertido, lo único esque las chicas no debajan de hablar de lo guapo y misterioso que era el chico nuevo. En algún momento deceo ser una de esas chicas y saber quien era aquel misterioso joven. Pero se reprendio a si misma, no quería saber nada de el, tenia algún parecido con Mike en el rostro.

Despues de salir de claces, camino lentamente asia el parque, quería escribir un poco en su diario, y siempre lo asia en aquel parque al cual solian ir ella y Tanya a jugar cada tarde, y que por alguna razón, desde la partida de su hermana, aquel parque había estado tan abandonado y solo incluso como el viejo cementerio de Forks.

Se sento en aquella solitaria banca y comenzó a escribir lo que sentía. La furia de darse cuenta que Tanya y Mike si se habían ido juntos, aquella misteriosa atracción que sentía asia aquel joven…demaciados sentimientos, y solo deseaba compartirlos con aquel rectángulo azul.

-Hola (Bella dio un pequeño grito y se levanto de un salto de aquella banca ) lo siento…te eh asustado?

Bella observo al Joven que tenia frente a ella, era el chico misterioso que abia entrado al instituto. De cerca podría observarlo mucho mejor.

Su cabello cobrizo estaba despeinado, como ella abia visto, los rasgos eran exactos como ella los observo en clase, su amplio pecho estaba enfundado en una playera azul, tenia las caderas estrechas y usaba un pantalón de mezclilla algo gastado. "Creo que es un dios Griego" ese pensamiento asalto la cabeza de Bella, quien se sonrojo furiosamente.

_**PUES ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO TSS ESTOY ASIENDO LO POSIBLE *-* AMO TVD AMO A DAMON Y A MO A STEFAN, OSEAAA NADA QUE VER XD LOS AMOOOO (l)**_


	6. Chapter 6

. Algo que no podía explicar…y por alguna razón ella creía que su ojos se veian exactamente iguales a los de el.

-Oh no…es solo que me has sorprendido (susurro Bella mientras jugaba con su diario )

-como te llamas? ( sonrio Edward acercándose a la banca )

-Soy Bella…Bella Swan ( susurro la chica sentándose al lado de Edward )

A Edward se le helo la sangre, jamas pensó que aquella hermosa chica fuera la misma chica de la que Mike se había burlado, aunque a Edward enverdad le interesaba, sabia que si le decía su apellido ella jamas se fijaría en el, asi que se debatia entre decircelo o no.

-y tu? Como te llamas? ( sonrio Bella )

-Soy Edward..Edward…Masen ( el chico sonrio nervioso mientras miraba a Bella jugar con su diario )

-valla…lindo apellido ( sonrio Bella )

-Oye, que haces aquí sola? Sabes..este es un lugar muy solitario como para que estes aquí

-Pues…me gusta venir aquí a escribir en mi diario, es solo una vieja costumbre ( sonrio Bella recordando )

-pues deberías cambiar de costumbre, demasiado solitario ( sonrio Edward )

-Vere que puedo hacer ( rio Bella asiendo que Edward sonriera automáticamente )

-Que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa?

-Emm..claro

Bella y Edward se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, asiendo que Bella tropesara y chocara contra el pecho de Edward, y ellos quedaran demasiado cerca.

-Lo siento…soy tan torpe

-No, ah sido mi culpa ( se disculpo Edward una ves que ellos estuvieron de nuevo separados )

Caminaron asia la casa de Bella entre risas y bromas, Edward descubrió que Bella era una joven divertida y tierna, y a cada segundo que pasaba con ella, sentía que crecia un sentimiento dentro de el, un sentimiento que nunca antes abia sentido. Cuando llegaron Bella sintió que alguien la observaba, pero pensó que solo era paranoia otra ves.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos en el instituto ah? ( murmuro Edward sonriendo )

-Asi es…( Bella jugo con su cabello y observo a Edward sonriendo )

-Entonces…asta mañana ( Edward deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios de Bella, asiendo que esta se sonrojara y entrara rápidamente a la casa )

Bella empeso a respirar agitadamente y dio dos saltitos de felizidad, no podía creer lo rápido que abia surgido aquella atracción asia Edward, pero asi era, se sentía enormemente atraída asia el, era tan misterioso, guapo y caballeroso, una combinación perfecta. Ademas había escuchado del apellido Masen, una familia adinerada del sur de Italia, aunque nunca escucho que tuvieran un hijo aun asi…Aquel joven era demasiado atractivo y misterioso. Perfecto para sanar el roto corazón de Bella

Michael se levanto de la cama observando a Tanya que dormia tranquilamente, recorrio su rostro con la llema de los dedos y sonrio. Valla que se había enamorado de aquella hermosa mujer. Aunque aveces se preguntaba que había pasado con Bella, también la abia amado y tenia por seguro que si volvia y ella tenia un nuevo novio, no le agradaría del todo. Pero…en el fondo el sabia que ella seguro se abria conseguido a alguien mas, pues habían pasado 3 años desde que se fugo con Tanya

-Mike…estas despierto? (susurro Bella tallando sus ojos )

-Si, lo estoy

-Es muy temprano ( el cuerpo de Tanya rodo por la cama asta quedar sobre el pecho de Michael ) duerme un poco mas

-mm..no…debo ir a reservar los boletos ( murmuro mientras se debatia entre aserla suya ay mismo o esperar asta estar en Forks )

-Aun no entiendo cual es tu mania de volver a ese estúpido pueblo

-Bueno..mi hermano esta viviendo ay, y me ah pedido que lo acompañe en su estadia

-si lo se, Edward el aburridote Cullen

-Si, Edward el aburridote Cullen ( rio Michael quitando de encima a Tanya )anda vístete, estare de vuelta en 1 hora

Michael se levanto y entro al cuarto de baño, si se ponía a pensar…había tantas cosas que habían pasado. En algún momento se reprendio de aver abandonado a Bella, porque aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, también la amaba, amaba a Tanya y a Bella, aunque hubiera optado por Tanya, siempre amaría a Bella y el sabia que eso estaba mal. Y aunque no quería volver a Forsk, debía acerlo por Edward..por su hermano, quien lo había apollado en lo de Tanya y en muchas otras cosas, ahora estaba pidiéndole ayuda, y el tenia que ir. Aunque Tanya tampoco quisiera volver y era verdad, no deberían volver, pero lo aria solo por Edward

Salio de la ducha envuelto en una toalla y sonrio al ver a Tanya risar su cabello, era tan hermosa cuando se concentraba en algo. Tomo un pantalón de cuero negro y una playera blanca, junto con una chaqueta negra y sus zapatos negros, se vistió con rapidez pues se le estaba asiendo tarde.

-Tanya, vuelvo en 1 hora ( Michael se acerco a Tanya y beso su cuello, asiendo que esta sonriera coquetamente y dejara caer su bata de seda )

-Pues estoy anciosa porque regreses ( la chica mordio el cuello de Michael dejando una notoria marca que no se borraría asta dentro de algunos días )

-No tardare Tanya

Michael salio con prisa del cuarto, y subio a su nuevo auto, un porshe del 2011 azul metalico, lo encendio y condujo con rapidez asia el aereopuerto. Reservaria los boletos para el vuelo asia Forks que salía dentro de 1 semana, eso seria suficiente tiempo para arreglar todos los papeles. Debia aceptar que le agradaba Italia, pero Forsk abia sido el pueblo donde Edward y el crecieron, donde conocio al amor de su vida, y dentro de una semana estaría de regreso.

**GRACIAS A ANGIE MASEN POR LEER MI HISTORIA, Y SI, YA SE QUE SEGURO ME QUEDRAS ASESINAR, PERO MIRA EL LADO BUENO ANGIE, SI ME ASESINAS, YA NO PODRAS TERMINAR DE LEER LA HISTORIA :D. **

**LO SIENTO! ME EQUIVOQUE! ESTA ES LA EXPLICACION…ESTA HISTORIA ES ORIGINALMENTE MIA, PERO CUANDO LA ESCRIBI, LO ISE CON LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE THE VAMPIRES DIARIES, SI QUIEREN PUEDEN VERIFICARLO EN MF/KATHERINE_BELLA_ROSALIE. Y PUES OLVIDE ACOMODAR LOS NOMBRES :D SORRY, NO VOLVERA A PASAR, XOXO, QUEEN B.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella abrió los ojos con lentitud, era una nueva mañana, de nuevo el instituto, de nuevo sus amigas y de nuevo..Edward. Se levanto y tomo su diario junto a una pluma, tenia que escribir y ya.

"Querido Diario, esta mañana es…diferente, hay un cambio, puedo sentirlo, lo siento, por una vez no me lamento del dia antes de que comiense porque se…que lo volveré a ver. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo…me siento bien"

Bella termino de vestirse, usaba una blusa verde pistache y un pantalón de mezclilla acompañados de sus ya tan usados converse negros, Se topo con Renne en el camino y le sonrio animadamente.

-Estas mas feliz hoy ¿algo especial?

-Am…no..no…nada especial ( Bella quiso ocultar su sonrisa estúpida, pero no lo logro )

-Como sea…¿Qué tal estoy?

-Cita? tienes una cita?

-No! Paresco adulto? Como con respeto paternal?

-Depende de a donde vallas

-conferencia padres-profesores de Jasper ( murmuro Renne intentando acomodar su cabello ) el pelo suelto o recogido? (levanto su cabello con una mano simulando un moño y bella sonrio )

-Azafata sexy ( Renne solto su cabello y lo acomodo alrededor de sus hombros ) Ama de casa borrachina.

-Recogido esta bien ( murmuro Renne irritada y se alejo )

Bella rio y salio de la casa, por alguna razón ese dia el sol estaba brillante, y no había señal de que alguna nube fuera a arruinarlo. En el camino se encontró con emmett quien amablemente se ofresio a acompañarla al instituto.

-Y como va todo Bella?

-Pues bien…estoy bien ( sonrio Bella convencida de sus palabras por primera ves después de mucho tiempo )

-Genial…talves podríamos salir a tomar un café luego no?

-Emmett…le gustas a Rosalie ( Bella miro fijamente al joven de ojos azules, quien la observaba atonito)

-Que? Oh vamos Bella! Eso no es vdd, ella siempre es tan…hostil.

-ella solo ah estado ocultando sus sentimientos emmett

-No te creo…Ademas, ella recién termino con Jasper

-Eso fue por culpa de Jasper

-Ese es el punto Bella. no creo que le guste a Rosalie

-Este es el problema, le gustas a Rosalie, demasiado, y a Jasper le gusta Alice.

-Aver espera...A Jasper le gusta alice?¡

-Si, pero no se lo digas a Alice, prometi no decirle nada.

-Vale pero…no le gusto a Rosalie ( y dicho eso hecho a correr asia su primera clase, Bella no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en el instituto )

-Descubierto originalmente ase casi 5 ciglos ( murmuro el profesor Banner ) no ah pasado sobre Forks desde ase mas de 145 años, ahora el cometa estará en su punto mas brillante justo después del crepúsculo, durante la celebración de esta noche…¿te estamos molestando Edward? ¿señorita Swan?

Edward y bella, quienes se la habían pasado observándose y sonriéndose durante toda la clase, giraron el rostro para observar al señor Banner.

-No…( susurro bella con las mejillas encendidas justo antes de que el timbre sonara )

Ambos chicos se levantaron con rapidez y salieron riendo del salón.

**SEEE LO SE, ES EXTRAÑAMENTE POCO, PERO ESQUE, CON LAS VACACIONES, LAS SALIDAS Y TODO ESO MUY APENAS TENGO TIEMPO, PERO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, YA CASI SE LLEGA LO BUENO, SI, MICHAEL ARA SU ENTRADA. SE LO DECEPCIONADAS QUE DEBEN SENTIRSE, ESPERABAN ALGUIEN MAS DESEABLEMENTE HOT' COMO BRADD PITT, PERO ESQUE EN MI OTRA HISTORIA, QUE ES ESTA PERO CON LOS PERSONAJES DE TVD, EL HERMANO DE EDWARD ( STEFAN ) ES DAMON ( MIKE ) ASI QUE OVEAMENTE ES DEMACIADO HOT, IMAGINEN QUE MIKE TIENE EL ASPECTO DE DAMON Y YA ESTA. ANGIE MASEN, TE AMORO YA LO SABES. XD**

**REVIEW'S?**


	8. Chapter 8

-Te eh traido algo ( murmuro Edward mientras buscaba en su mochila )

-Cumbres borrascosas de ellis bell, sabes? No puedo creer que no usara su nombre real ( murmuro Bella viendo la portada del antiguo libro que Edward le entrego )

-Todas las hermanas Bronte usaban pseudónimos. Era por la época..las escritoras no eran muy aceptadas entonces...

-De donde lo has sacado?

-Es una herencia que ah pasado de generación en generacion en la familia…

-Eso es muy interesante…

-Pues gracias…aunque, algo aburrido ( rio Edward )

-Bueno…no me parece en absoluto aburrido..

-Hey, te gustaría acompañarme a la celebración de esta noche? Digo…para ver el cometa..( sonrio Edward mirando a Bella esperanzado )

-Por supuesto que te acompaño, que te parece si pasas por mi esta noche? Umm…a las 8?

-Perfecto…

-Santo dios! Se me hace tarde para gimnasia, tengo que correr! Nos vemos a las 7! ( Bella dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Edward y hecho a correr por los pasillos )

**Edward** la observo alejarse y sonrio, de pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, consiguió sacarlo de su chaqueta y contestar antes de que la llamara se cortara.

-Hola?

-Edward…Soy yo..Michael ( la voz del otro lado de la línea lo iso tensarse de inmediato )

-Ah..Mike…que pasa? Que tal te va?

-Pues bien, como siempre, que tal tu?

-Igual…muy bien. Ya sabes, intentando sosialisar.

-Buena suerte con eso ( rio Michael ) estare llegando en 1 semana aproximadamente.

-Bueno…eso es genial ( murmuro Edward, ya no le emocionaba tanto que Michael fuera a vivir con el a Forks )

-Entonces, nos vemos en una sermana hermano! Suerte!

-Igual a ti, Michael. ( Edward corto la llamada y se pregunto como aria para ocultar la verdad a Bella)

Durante el resto del dia, la pasaron de clase en clase, Edward casi no vio a Bella, pero se la paso pensando en ella todo el dia. Estaba cuestionándose realmente si debería salir con ella, Michael era su hermano…los hermanos Cullen, mejores amigos.

" 25 de Abril en 2008.

Edward se encontraba recostado en el sofá viento televisión, cambiaba los canales rápidamente intentando encontrar algo interesante que ver. Su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, asi que, frustrado se levanto y contesto la llamada.

-Si? Quien habla?

-Hola hermano ( se escucho la voz de Michael al otro lado del teléfono )

-Mike! Hermano! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo van las cosas en tu nueva ciudad?

-Me mudo de nuevo…

-De nuevo Michael? ( murmuro Edward con voz cancina )

-Asi es…Huire con una joven hermosa ( podía escuchar el orgullo en la voz de Michael, lo que lo iso reir, su hermano nunca cambiaria )

-Y que es lo que necesitas? ( pregunto aun riendo y sentándose en el sofá )

-Dinero, y que me digas si la casa de Italia sigue disponible

-Si, lo esta, y ya conoces tu numero de cuenta..

-No me digas que porfin puedo gastar mi dinero? ( murmuro Michael Sarcasticamente )

-Porfin ( rio Edward ) "

Bella siguió caminando asia su casa, la estúpida camioneta no había querido encender, era tan estúpida, si, lo era.

Cuando llego a su casa, su respiración era errática, estaba sonrojada por lo intenso del sol, pues milagrosamente era uno de esos días soleados en forks, y apestaba orriblemente a sudor. Le urgia un baño y además tenia ambre. Entro a su casa corriendo y subio a su cuarto. Mientras se daba un baño, pensó en que se pondría para esa noche…Tenia que estar expectacular para Edward…porque a pesar de que se conocían de poco tiempo…sentía que aquel vasio que se había formado hace tiempo…Porfin estaba ciendo llenado…Por Edward.

Eligio una blusa morada a cuadros, un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaketa beich, se veria espectacular. Eran las 7:30 pm, media hora. Tomo su celular y escribió un msj "Edward, será mejor que nos encontremos en la celebración Bella."

Mientras caminaba asia la celebración, se pregunto como seria la casa de Edward, talves debería hecharle una ojeada, no era como si fuera a descubrirla o algo asi. Se dirijio asia la casa de Edward con paso apresurado, Y la observo, era una casa hermosa, de aspecto pasado d moda, pero hermosa. Sintio una mano colocarse en su hombro y solto un grito.

-AH! ( se giro rápidamente y observo al hombre de cabello risado y sonrisa socarrona ) Phil ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh venido a divertirme un rato, paseaba por aquí y te vi.

-Si, no debiste averme asustado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-solo observaba la casa..( murmuro Bella)

-Escuche que estas saliendo con Edward.

-Si, asi es…

-Lo conozco desde que era un pequeño…a el y a su hermano, lastima que se allan separado cuando aun eran muy jóvenes. Que bueno que se alla enamorado de ti, recuerdo lo de la ultima. ( murmuro Phil distraídamente )

-La ultima?

-Si, casi lo destruyo, ¿Kristen, Su novia?

Bella le miro fijamente, Phil sonrieia burlon, estaba logrando su cometido y eso le hacia feliz.

-Oh…ustedes no han tenido esa torpe conversación sobre las ex's, aun, ¿Cierto? ( murmuro de nuevo Phil)

-Nop ( susurro Bella encojiendose de hombros graciosamente )

-Oops, bueno, estoy seguro de que vendrá ahora. Oh quizás el no quiera contarte Porque no quiere que pienses que esta rebotado, Todos sabemos como acaban esas relaciones.

-Lo dices como si cada relación estuviese destinada a acabar. ( discutio Bella )

-Soy un fatalista ( respondio Phil sonriendo )

Bella rio y siguió observando la casa, la estructura era del siglo pasado, realmente una casa antigua.

que debo irme, Edward me esta esperando en la celebración.

-Ugh, de acuerdo, nos vemos después, mandale mis saludos a Renne ( murmuro Phil y se alejo )

Bella camino lentamente asia la celebracion, de pronto se sintió extrañamente celosa. Si, estaba celosa de Kristen, aunque nisiquiera la había conocido aun.

**CHICAS, ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y POR REVIEWS, AUNQUE, DEBO ADMITIR, QUE TENEMOS UN TRISTE NUMERO. ¿SOLO 10? YA VAN 8 CAPITULOS…NO ME SIENTO DECEPCIONADA, NO SOY DE LAS QUE EXIGEN REVIEWS, NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. SIMPLEMENTE DIGO QUE UNA ANIMADITA NO ESTARIA NADA MAL. ALMENOS YO SOY DE LAS QUE NECESITAN QUE LES DIGAN LO BIEN QUE HACEN LAS COSAS, PARA QUE PUEDA SEGUIR ASIENDOLAS XD. **

**COMO SEA…GRACIAS POR TODO, Y POR ESTAR ACEPTANDO MI HISTORIA TAN BIEN. ANGIE MASEN, YA LO SABES, TE AMORO WEEE XD. CARO, A TI TAMBIEN TE AMORO CHINGON XD**

**QUEEN B~**


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando llego, camino sin ver mucho, estaba buscando a Edward, o a sus amigas, Se topo con Alice, quien la acompaño asta donde estaba Rosalie.

-Tengo algunas velas ( murmuro Rosalie y le entrego una a Bella )

-Gracias ( sonrio Bella y siguió caminando ) Hola ( murmuro cuando Emmett se le aserco y encendio su vela )

-Hey ( sonrio Emmett viéndola con adoracion )

-Gracias ( sonrio Bella refiriciendose a la vela, el levanto la mirada y le sonrio de manera coqueta )

-De nada.

Bella sonrio y se encojio de hombros antes de alejarse, una vela tomo en su camino y ella la encendio sin levantar la mirada.

-Gracias ( murmuro aquella voz y Bella levanto la mirada para observar a Edward ) Hola.

-Hola ( susurro Bella, un piquete de celos le atravesó el corazón al recordar la conversación con Phil, giro su rostro y se encontró con Emmett mirándola dolido, suspiro y giro alejándose unos pasos de Edward, esperando a que el la siguiera )

Ambos se detuvieron a observar el cometa, era hermoso, como nada. Bella recordó de nuevo la conversación con Phil, y quizo preguntarle, pero no tenia el valor, no se atrevia.

-Sabes…este cometa ( susurro Edward señalando el cometa ) ah viajado por el espacio por miles de años, completamente solo.

-Si, Alice dice que es un presagio del mal ( rio Bella )

-Yo creo que es solo una bola de nieve y hielo, atrapada en un camino del que no puede escapar y una vez cada 145 años consigue venir a casa. ( murmuro Edward, Bella le observo atenta )

-Hable con Phil esta tarde…antes de venir aquí ( murmuro de pronto )

-Ah si? ¿y que te dijo? ( murmuro un muy nervioso Edward )

-El me hablo sobre tu ex…Kristen? ( murmuro Bella )

-¿Qué dijo el? ( cuestiono Edward)

-Que ella rompió tu corazón.

Edward le observo por un momento, se sentía inseguro, sentía miedo de que logan hubiera pronunciado su apellido, o que hubiera ablado sobre Michael, pero Bella no parecía enfurecida, asi que eso no era muy probable.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. ( murmuro )

-cuando pierdes a alguien, se queda contigo ( susurro Bella ) siempre recordándote lo fácil que puedes salir erido ( murmuro recordando a Michael )

Edward se posiciono frente a ella, pero Bella seguía evitándole la mirada, le rompió el corazón, a sabiendas de que ella sufria aun por su hermano.

-Bella..( murmuro )

-Esta bien, Edward. Lo entiendo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que lo entiendo. ¿Complicado hermano? Comprovado, ¿Complicado ex? Comprovado. Demaciado complicado incluso para refleccionar, doble comprovacion. Esta bien, Nos conocimos, y hablamos, y fue épico, pero…entonces el sol apareció y la realidad entro en juego.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Edward, se sentía triste, Bella, prácticamente le estaba diciendo que no quería intentarlo con el. Y enrealidad, quizá fuese lo mejor, cuando se enterase de Michael. Le odiaría por mentirle.

-Asi que…( murmuro Bella y se alejo apagando su vela, Edward le observo alejarse y sintió una enorme decepcion )

Bella suspiro y se aserco al grupo de Alice, donde estaban Rosalie, Jacob, Emmett y jasper.

-hola chicos ( murmuro abatida )

-¿Qué pasa? ( cuestiono rosalie, quien la observo preocpuada )

-me preguntaba si quedrian ir al Grill, necesito refrescarme y ya me aburri ( murmuro Bella )

-Claro! ( murmuraron todos entusiasmados )

-Chicos, iros y los veo alla, antes tengo que buscar a Irina ( murmuro Jasper y se alejo, Alice le clavo la mirada en la espalda y todos vieron el verdadero dolor cruzar por su rostro )

Suspiraron y se encaminaron asia el Grill, un bar donde solian charlar y pasarla bien bebiendo algunos tragos.

Llevaban ya 1 hora bebiendo, Jasper no había regresado, pero no lo habían notado, todos creían que seguía con Irina por ahí, asta que se aserco con el rostro contraído por la preocupación.

-Hey, ¿Alguien ha visto a Irina? ( murmuro Jasper )

-Tu eres su acosador, dinos tu ( murmuro Jacob, quien ya estaba un poco pasado de copas )

-Llevo una hora buscándola y no logro encontrarla

-Quiza ya encontró otra persona con quien festejar ( sonrio Jacob, y Alice no pudo evitar aser lo mismo ) Lo siento traficante, creo que ya as sido reemplazado.

-¿Qué pasa con el traficante? ( pregunto confundida Bella )

-Preguntale ( señalo Jacob )

-¿Quieres hacerlo ahora mismo? ( rugio Jasper )

-¿Estas traficando? (cuestiono Bella )

-Ella nunca se decidirá por ti ( rugio Jacob )

-Ya lo izo, una y otra y otra vez ( rugio Jasper )

Rosalie le observo molesta, al igual que Bella. Alice se limito a mirar la mesa con atención.

-Si, cierto ( sonrio Jacob )

-¿Te acostaste con Irina McCarty, de nuevo? ( murmuro Rosalie ) Quiero decir, Irina McCarty se acostó contigo de nuevo?

-No existe ( murmuro Jacob )

-Y nisiquiera tuve que forzarla ( rugio Jasper )

-¿De que demonios esta hablando, Jake? ( cuestiono Emmett )

-De nada, hombre, ignóralo simplemente, es un punk ( murmuro Jacob volviendo a su bebida )

-Saben que? Porque no se callan todos y me ayudan a buscar a mi hermana? ( siseo de pronto Emmett )

-Comprovare el lugar ( murmuro Alice y se alejo )

-Ire contigo ( le dijo Jasper a emmett )

-Oh no no no no no , tu iras conmigo ( murmuro Bella mientras tomaba el braso de Jasper y se alejaba con el ) Asi que, ¿Este es tu juego ahora? Desafiarme.

-No te estoy desafiando.

-Mira, estoy cansada, del discurso de amor resistente, jaz. Realmente no tiene ningún impacto.

-Tu y Renne, entre las dos…( empeso a replicar Jasper, pero elena le detuvo )

-Podemos parar si quieres, Vete a un terapeuta donde te obligaran a tratar con ello. O a rehabilitación donde te sentaras a hablar en grupo y cuentas a algún extraño como dejas que tu vida se derrumbe, O podrias hablarme ( rogo Bella una vez mas observando a su hermano )

-Voto por ninguno de los anteriores ( murmuro Jasper fríamente y se alejo dejando a Bella plasmada en su lugar )

Edward camino por la hacera asia el Grill, entro y se encontró a Emmett McCarty arrastrando a Irina, su hermana, asia los baños, totalmente drogada. Buscaba a Bella, se aserco a Alice y a Rosalie y les sonrio a ambas.

-Hola ¿Aveis visto a Bella? ( murmuro sonriendo )

-Creo que se ah ido a casa ( Alice sono apenada )

-eh…de acuerdo, gracias. ( murmuro Edward y dio vuelta para alejarse, pero la voz de Alice lo detuvo )

-Voy a darte el numero y el email de Bella, ella es buena con los textos, y puedes llamarla…Se lo dije ( sonrio y le entrego un papel a Edward con los datos )

-Te lo agradezco ( sonrio Edward y se alejo )

**LAMENTO TANTO LA TARDANZA! ESQUE EH TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS, NADA QUE NO SE PUEDA RESOLVER Y…YA ESTOY AQUÍ! **

**CHICAS, LES ADVIERTO QUE DE AQUÍ EMPIESA LO BUENO, EL ROMANCE, EL DRAMA Y TODO ESO, LA ENTRADA DE MIKE, TODO SERA E-S-P-E-C-T-A-C-U-L-A-R Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE MIKE Y EDWARD NO SERAN HERMANOS AMADOS DEL ALMA, CASI LEGARAN AL ODIO, PERO NI TANTO XD ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO *o*. NISIQUIERA YO PUEDO ESPERAR AL ENCUENTRO BELLA-MIKE. **

**BELLA: SERA EPICO.**

**YO: ¿EPICO? CAMBIARA VIDAS ._.**

**OK OK YA PUES XD**

**¿REVIEWS? [KristenSwan]'**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella suspiro mientras caminaba de nuevo asia la casa de Edward. Habia sido un error dejar lo que tenían. Claramente Kristen era el pasado de Edward y no tenia porque ponerse celosa, el no mostraba ningúna muestra de quererle aun. Se aserco a la puerta eh iso sonar el timbre una vez. Se sentía realmente nerviosa, quizá Edward reaccionaria mal y no quedria volverla a ver, pero…amenos lo habría intentado. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sorprendido Edward.

-Hola ( murmuro el joven )

-Hola ( susurro ella )

-Te gustaría entrar? ( Edward se iso a un lado, para que Bella entrara )

-El cometa esta, de hecho, por aquí ( murmuro Bella señalando asia afuera y sonrio )

Ambos se asercaron a una barda y se apollaron, contemplando el cometa, Bella giro su rostro y observo a Edward.

-Siento irrumpir…sobre todo después de lo de antes. ( susurro apenada )

-No, no. Me alegro que estes aquí. El modo en que dejamos las cosas..no me gusto. ( Edward lucia serio, Bella se infundio valor )

-Mira, la cosa es. He llegado a casa esta noche pensando en hacer lo que siempre hago. Escribo en mi diario. Lo ago desde que mi madre me dio uno cuando tenia 10 años, Es donde lo saco todo, todo lo que siento. Todo va a este pequeño libro, Que escondo en el segundo estante detrás de la sirena de cerámica realmente orrible. Pero entonces me di cuenta que solo estaba escribiendo cosas que probablemente debería estar contándote a ti. ( Bella suspiro una vez que hubo terminado de hablar )

-¿Qué escribirías? ( murmuro Edward asercandose a ella )

-Escribiria…( murmuro Bella sentándose sobre la barda ) "Querido diario Hoy me eh convencido a mi misma de que estaba bien rendirse, no corras riesgos. Ciñete al status cuo, sin drama, ahora no es el momento, Pero mis razones no son razones, son escusas, todo lo que ago es esconderme de la verdad. Y la verdad es que…Tengo miedo" ( Bella le miro un momento, su corazón latia con rapidez y sentía que iva a caer en cualquier momento ) Tengo miedo Edward. Me asusta que si me permito a mi misma ser feliz un solo momento que…el mundo se va a venir abajo y yo…no se si puedo sobrevivir a eso.

Edward le contemplo unos segundos, no podía creer que existiera una criatura tan divina…tan perfecta.

-¿quieres saber que escribiría yo? ( murmuro el colocándose aun mas cerca de Bella, ella asintió con la cabeza ) "He conocido a una chica, hablamos, ha sido épico, pero entonces salio el sol y la realidad se impuso"..( Edward le sonrio a Bella, y esta le miro nerviosa ) bueno, esta es la realidad. Justo aquí.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, intercalando sus miradas de los ojos a los labios, pensando. Y sin mas, fueron asercandose asta que sus labios se tocaron. Fue un beso lento, saboreándose lentamente sin tocarse demasiado. Bella se alejo un poco de Edward y le miro a los ojos, este, a su vez, le miro fijamente, y entonces..Bella enrredo los brasos en el cuello de Edward y este enrredo los brasos en la cintura de Bella, entregándose en un beso pasional, que demostraba los sentimientos que se habían creado en tan solo unos días de conocerse. Y sin duda…Fue el momento mas mágico que pudo existir entre los dos.

…

-No puedo creer que el señor Banner te alla aceptado en el equipo Edward! ( grito una eufórica Bella abrazando el cuello de Edward )

-Pues eso, soy un buen jugador de americano. ( murmuro Edward acariciando la cintura de Bella )

-Uno exelente…

Los labios de Bella y Edward se encontraron en un beso suave, cargado de sentimientos. Y entonces un carraspeo los iso separarse.

-Holaaaa Bella, Edward. ( murmuro Alice intentando no reir )

-Hola Alice ( gruño Bella )

-Hey Ali, Hola.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Charlabamos..( ironiso Edward )

-Interesante forma de hablar, debería probarla alguna vez. ( bromeo Alice )

-Si, claro, Con Jasper.

Alice miro a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando descubrir porque era su mejor amiga. Bella rio a carcajadas acompañada de Edward, amaba molestar a Alice con eso.

-Bueno, suficiente de burlarse de Alice, ¿Asistiras a la practica de porristas? ( cuestiono la morena )

-Pues de echo…no animare mas…

-PERO Bella! ¿Por qué no?¡ ah? Ah? Ah?

-Pues porque…ya no me gusta tanto…( susurro bella irritada )

-Pues de acuerdo. ( siseo Alice )

Asi pasaban los días…Las cosas entre Edward y Bella no podían estar mejor. Aunque aun existiera ese pequeño secreto que Edward se había encargado de ocultar, convenciendo al señor Banner de cambiar su apellido de Cullen a Masen, ya todos lo conocían por Edward Masen. Habian pasado ya 4 dias desde que había hablado con Michael, asi que en 2 dias aproximadamente, Michael estaría en Forks, y su mentira caería en pedasos, y quizá…solo quizá…su relación con Bella también.

**AWWW'S LO SIENTO MUCHOTE, PERO ESQUE AWW'S AWWW'S NO PUEDO CORTARLE, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LES PROMETO QUE LAS RECOMPENSAE LO JURO! SERA COMO DE ENSUEÑO! LO AMARAN MASIVAMENTE YO SE LOS JURO *-* AWW'S PERDON POR TANTOS AWWW'S SQUE ME DUELE LA PANZA XD OK OK YA ME VOY, TENGO SUEÑOTE!**

**¿REVIEW'S?**

**[KristenSwan]**


	11. Chapter 11

Tanya termino de colocar la ropa en la maleta, ya solo quedaba esa.

-Las maletas están listas? ( murmuro Mike abrazándola por la cintura )

-Claro…Lo están. ( susurro ella )

Cada vez llegaba mas rápido el tiempo, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, después de reencontrarse con su hermana, las cosas se ivan a poner rojas, ella sabia el carácter de Bella, y también sabia cuanto quería a Mike. Pero no iva a dejarle el camino tan fácil, siempre había amado a Mike, era el amor de su vida, y no dejaría que su ilusa hermana se lo quitara de las manos tan fácilmente.

Despues de subir todas las maletas al auto, Tanya tomo a Mike del cuello y lo arrastro de nuevo a la casa, el vuelo salía en 5 horas mas, y ella quería tener un momento especial con el antes de que la tempestad se isiera presente, era hora de regresar, de enfrentar el pasado. Porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, quería saber como se encontraba Bella, como se encontraba Jasper…y como la llevaba Renne.

Ella sabia que sus padres habían muerto, había estado ahí, En el funeral de Lilian y Petter Swan, escondida entre las sombras, nadie la había visto, si, se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, pero no podía dejar ir a el amor de su vida, y quedándose ahí, solo lograría lanzarlo a los brazos de Bella, o dejarlo en ellos, donde ya estaba.

Despues de hacer el amor, ambos se vistieron y salieron de la casa, Tanya observo su hogar, le dolia dejarlo, pero al fin era tiempo, tiempo de volver a Forks, su verdadero hogar.

Cuando abordaron el avión, Mike creyo ver una lagrima correr por la mejilla de Tanya, por supuesto, todo estaba mal, ella tenia miedo de volver a ver a su familia, y en si, el también lo tenia ¿Qué pasaría cuando volviera a ver a Bella? "No pasara nada" se obligo a pensar, pero en ese mismo instante, el sabia que estaban abordando el avión que cambiaria sus vidas de nuevo. Porque el volveria a ver a la chica a la que tanto daño le iso, y Tanya volveria a ver a su hermana, esa a la que destruyo.

Edward y Bella reian, Alice había salido corriendo del cuarto después de que Jasper accidentalmente le tocara la pierna.

-No entiendo que es lo que le pasa (murmuro Jasper un rato después)

-Estará excitada… (Susurro Jake, bromeando, los demás le miraron feo) Vale, vale, no lo está (gruño)

-Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? (Replico Jasper nuevamente)

-Oh cielos, eres tan estúpidamente ciego (suspiro Rosalie, le exasperaba la actitud que estaba tomando su amigo en todo eso, todos sabían que Alice lo amaba, el era el único que no se daba cuenta)

-Bueno, enrealidad no soy el único aquí que sufre de cegera (susurro Jasper antes de levantarse del sofá y subir a su avitacion)

-Enrealidad ambos son ciegos (se mofo Edward, riendo levemente)

-Tienes razón (concordaron todos antes de observar como Alice entraba de nuevo a la avitacion y les sonreía )

-¿Ya se ah ido eh? Es un pervertido total (rio mientras rodaba los ojos)

-Si, claro, pervertido, lo que digas Alice brandon (se burlo Jake, Emmett, Jacob y Rosalie rieron, Bella sonrio y miro a Rosalie)

-Entonces, Rosalie, aun no les dices a todos sobre….Royce? (murmuro Bella moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, Emmett se tenso y la observo con atención, Alice oculto una risita)

-Bella…¿De que hablas? (Rosalie se iso la decentendida, no le apetecia hablar de ese tema, mucho menos frente a Emmett)

-Chicos, Rose conocio a un chico anoche en el Grill, es absolutamente apuesto, y ellos se enrrollaron (anuncio, asiendo que Edward soltara una sonora carcajada)

-Bueno, me asombra tu lealtad (rio nuevamente Edward) Creia que las chicas os guardabais los secretos.

-Oh, cállate señor "soy-un-español-con-acento-y-todo" no eres chica, no sabes nada sobre lealtad (reprendio Bella, haciéndolo reir aun mas, Emmett seguía tenso y frunciendo el ceño asia Rosalie)

-¿Ah si que…Royce eh? (murmuro Emmett molesto)

El no quería admitirlo, de verdad que no quería, pero últimamente, había comenzado a notar cosas en Rosalie que antes no notaba, como por ejemplo la forma en que sus risos se movían cuando ella caminaba, o la forma en que sus celestes ojos se estrechaban cuando reia, o la forma en como pasaba la lengua por sus labios cada vez que los sentía secos. Eran cosas que no tenían nada de "tierno" ni mucho menos de "Sexy" pero el lo encontraba ambas cosas, y deverdad que lo asustaba. Rosalie siempre había sido para el como la mejor amiga de Bella, la chica que le gustaba, de hecho, estaba seguro que no se habían dirijido muchas mas palabras aparte del "Hola" común cuando se encontraban entre los pasillos. Pero, ahora, el no sabia como manejar el hecho de que notablemente Rosalie era mas sexy, también notaba la suave curva que se formana en su trasero, o como sus ajustadas blusas se ajustaban a sus perfectos pechos, mas de una vez había tenido que escapar a su auto para liberarse a si mismo. Asi que…¿Cómo manejar el hecho de que probablemente le gustaba Rosalie Hale? Ni idea.

-Ugg…pues, bueno, asi es, Estudiaba en el instituto, pero se graduo el año pasado asi que…es posible que no lo conoscas…(susurro Rosalie a Emmett)

La vena del cuello de Emmett se incho, todos lo notaron, y lo miraron fijamente, si, la ira en su rostro era notable. Incluso Jacob se quedo callado por el miedo de mencionar algo que lo isiera enfadar aun mas, Emmett era gigante, Del tipo del jugador de americano, de hecho era uno, no era seguro meterse con alguien como el.

-Como si a alguien le importara (murmuro emmett y se levanto del sofá) tengo que irme a casa, adiós.

Y dicho eso, salio de la casa a pasos agigantados, sintiendo los celos prácticamente estallar en todo su cuerpo, tenia ganas de ir al Grill y golpear a ese chico asta que quedara inconciente, pero…¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo, el no era el dueño de Rose, y dudaba que lo que Bella le dijo fuera verdad, ella no demostraba ni un poco de interés. Mientras conducia a su casa, se encontró comparando lo de Rosalie y el con Alice y Jasper, eran cosas muy distintas, Jasper quería a Alice, y Alice quería a Jasper, ninguno de los dos se animaba por el miedo, pero, siempre habían sido amigos, sin embargo, Emmett y Rose, apenas y se dirigían palabra.

-Eso ah sido raro (musito Edward, todos asintieron con la cabeza) ¿Es mi imaginación o Emmett estaba celoso?

-Es tu imaginación (respondio Rose enfadada, no entendia a Emmett en lo absoluto ¿Qué lo había llevado a reaccionar asi?)

Edward rio internamente, solo internamente, no se sentía con animos para payasear, en 2 dias Mike estaría en Forks, y su farsa caería, y sinceramente, cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía el pánico crecer en su pecho. Temia perder a Bella. Lo temia como jamas había temido a nada.

El avión aterriso en el aereopuerto, Tanya sintió el miedo correr por su cuerpo, por supuesto, seguramente Edward estaría esperándolos ahí, pero aun se preguntaba que pasaría cuando el pueblo supiera que Tanya Swan estaba de vuelta.

-Tanya, cariño, todo va a estar bien (murmuro Mike acariciando su braso, ella medio sonrio)

-Si claro, no eres quien le quito el novio a su hermana (susurro Tanya mientras bajaban del avión)

-Bueno, eso seria extraño, ya que soy un chico (bromeo Mike haciendo reir a Tanya por primera vez desde que abordaron el avión)

-Vale, mucha mierda (murmuro Tanya deceandole suerte a Mike)

-Te amo (susurro el)

Ambos se observaron atentamente, sabiendo que seria el ultimo momento en paz que tendrían durante mucho tiempo. Entonces ambos se besaron desesperadamente, temiendo perderse el uno al otro, porque el amor que se tenían, iva mas alla de cualquier barrera, mas alla de Bella, de Forks, mas alla de cualquier cosa.

-Vale, todo va a salir bien (murmuro Mike tomando la mano de Tanya y con la otra levantando el equipaje)

-Si, todo saldrá bien (aseguro Tanya)

Y entonces a lo lejos descubrieron a Edward, que saludaba con una mano, Tanya se dio cuenta de la sonrisa falsa del chico, y el como cuando la vio, su cuerpo se tenso completamente, había algo extraño, pero decidio que no prestaría atención, solo quería llegar a donde sea que fueran a vivir para asi poder ocultarse de todo Forks.

-Edward! Hermano, porfin estamos aquí (murmuro Mike y ambos Cullen se abrazaron)

-Asi es, vamos chicos, entremos a la camioneta, estoy feliz de que estén aquí (murmuro Edward) asi que…¿Vas a precentarme a tu novia?

-Claro, claro, Edward, esta es mi novia, Tanya Swan, Tanya, nena, Este es Edward, mi hermano. (murmuro Mike, haciendo las presentaciones)

-Mucho gusto Señorita Swan, un placer conocerla ( susurro Edward)

-Oh…porfavor, llamame Tanya (sonrio ella)

-Vale, vale Tanya (sonrio el)

Los 3 rieron y se encaminaron hacia la camioneta de Edwward, de reojo Mike vio a un chico observar atonito a Tanya, y se tenso, al igual que Edward. Pero vale, todo estaría bien, se obligo a pensar Mike, después de todo ¿Qué es lo que Bella les podría hacer? Nada, no podría hacerles nada.

**PUES BIEN, YA COMIENZA LO QUE TODOS ESTABAMOS ESPERANDO, OH SI, MIKE ACABA DE LLEGAR A FORKS. ¿SE PUEDEN IMAGINAR A UNA GEMELA DE BELLA, LLAMANDOSE TANYA? NO ME GUSTA, PERO PS YA QUE XD DEBERIAN LEER LA ORIGINAL, FUI MAS CREATIVA, AUN NO PUEDO IMAGINARME A MIKE COMO ALGUIEN ATRACTIVO, SIMPLEMENTE NO FUNCIONA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTABA DESTINADA PARA QUE DAMON FUERA EL SEXY, Y SIN EMBARGO, ARRUINE MI PROPIA OBRA DE ARTE…OKYA XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. **

**¿REVIEW'S?**

**[KRISTENSWAN]'**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella descansaba en el sofá, Alice a su lado, y Rosalie en el sofá de una plaza. Ambas miraban la televisión, pero Bella sentía que algo iva mal.

-Alice..¿Te das cuenta de algo? (le murmuro a su amiga)

-¿De que?

-Hoy…este dia es raro, quiero decir, Edward no me ah llamado y…yo de verdad creo que algo malo esta pasando. Tengo este presentimiento

-Oh, tonterías Bella, nada esta pasando (interrumpio Rose)

Bella suspiro y volvió su vista a la ventana, afuera había un dia nublado, en contraste con su animo, se sentía triste, demasiado, y también sentía miedo, una combinación completamente estúpida. Salto en su lugar cuando la puerta asoto por la entrada de Jasper.

-Hey, tu (Jasper señalo a Alice) Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Sobre que?

-Vamos (se hacerco a ella, la tomo del braso y tiro de ella hacia la salida, Rosalie y bella los observaron divertidas y emocionadas)

-¿Sera que porfin se atreverá? (murmuro Rose sonriendo)

-¿Cuándo te atreveras tu? Vamos, deja de fingir que no lo amas y que te gusta Royce, ambas sabemos la verdad.

-No se de que estas hablando el, ¿A quien amo? (murmuro Rose viendo por la ventana)

-Amas a emmett, y Royce solo es una distracción para ti, ahora, acéptalo.

-No, no es verdad.

Rose sabia, que si lo aceptaba, todo su falso mundo perfecto se caería, ella no gustaba de Royce, aun cuando sus intensos ojos azules eran casi tan hermosos como los de Emmett, aun asi, ella no sentía nada por el, porque lo único que quería era estar con emmett, lo quería desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, aun cuando el solo le dirigía un "Hola" a lo mucho.

-Rosalie…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Bella? ¿Qué lo amo? ¿De que serviría? El no siente nada por mi, no le atraigo, esta enamorado de ti y tu lo sabes, no me sirve de nada decir que estoy enamorada de el porque eso no va a cambiar lo que el siente por ti, y me parece estúpido eh innecesario.

Bella observo como caroline se levantaba del sofá y salía de la casa, y se sintió de nuevo sola, triste y asustada, asustada de lo que ese dia prometia, asustada de algo que quizá estaría pasando. Y por alguna razón, llego a su mente el único nombre que la había tenido de esa forma durante muchos años "Michael Cullen".

Penso en todos los momentos que paso con el, los bellos momentos, los malos, cuando se dio cuenta que el se había ido, y pensó en los parecidos que a veces encontraba en Edward, como en la forma que se reia, o la forma en que se paraba, o la forma en que sus ojos cambiaban de color cuando estaba molesto, de verde, a algo mas como azules. O el acento español, o el anillo en su mano, el mismo anillo que Mike llebava. Pero quizá todo era una concidencia, digo, podían existir miles de esos anillos, pero…mike había dicho que ese anillo era de la familia Cullen, el escudo. Por alguna razón, Bella sintió que Edward le estaba mintiendo, en algo pero el le mentia.

Edward observo el anillo en la mano de Mike y se maldijo mentalmente, que estúpido había sido al no darse cuenta de ese detalle, seguramente el llebava ese anillo cuando estaba con Bella, y Edward no se lo había quitado, lo extraño era que Bella nunca había hablado sobre el, Asi que probablemente ella no se habría dado cuenta. Mike y Tanya se habían instalado en su casa, asi que ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Bella apareciera por ahí y los descubriera, y lo dejaría, lo odiaría por mentirle, y por ser hermano de Damon, y por muchs cosas mas, pero el punto era que la perdería, para siempre, y eso le daba miedo, demasiado, Bella se había convertido en los mas importante para el en solo poco tiempo, y el solo pensamiento de perderla hacia que su piel se erizara.

-Asi que…Eddy ¿No hay alguna chica por ahí? (murmuro Mike después de que se hubiera instalado)

Edward lo miro densamente, quería decirle que si, que su novia era Bella Swan, pero no pensó que fuera algo inteligente.

-No, ninguna chica especial (susurro y miro por la ventana)

Había obscurecido, el dia había pasado, el no había llamado a Bella, tenia miedo de lo que podía suceder, tenia muchísimo miedo de perderla, y sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que eso sucediese.

_2 semana después._

-Vamos Bella, sal de la cama ahora mismo (Demando Rose mientras tiraba de las sabanas de la cama, Alice las observaba divertida desde el otro lado de la habitación)

-Oh! ¡No! Quiero quedarme aquí y dormir. (Rose la miro molesta, no entendia su actitud, ella amaba a emmett de muchas formas, y no estaban juntos, no era motivo para tirarse a llorar en la cama)

-Esto me irrita! ¡Me largo! (grito y salio de la habitación)

Alice suspiro mientras Bella se tapaba el rostro con las sabanas, la entendia de sobre manera, después de la pelea con Jasper, claro que lo entendia.

-¿Te vas a levantar? (musito acercándose, Bella se destapo la cara y suspiro)

-No (Volvio a cubrirse el rostro, Alice rio y jalo las sabanas, cosa que Bella trato de impedirle jalándolas hacia su rostro) No, no, no.

-¿Por qué no has devuelto mis llamadas? (Alice lo sabia, era porque Edward parecía aver desaparecido de la faz de la tierra)

-Lo siento. (se disculpo Bella)

-¿Vas a seguir ahí para siempre?

-Si (Alice sonrio, la terquedad de su amiga le causaba cierta gracia)

-Muevete (Bella se movio haciéndole un poco de espacio a Alice, quien se acomodo a su lado, apollandose en un braso para poder observar el rostro de su mejor amiga) Estoy oficialmente preocupada, ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy cansada de pensar, de hablar, yo…Me siento estúpida haciendo esto, siendo una estúpida adolecente en una cama llorando porque su estúpido novio desaparecio.

-Segura que Edward no te llamo o algo asi? [murmuro Alice mirándola preocupada]

-No después de ese msj tan soso que me dejo hace 3 dias "Hola…Bella…Yo, eh, hay algo que debo hacer, yo….te lo explicare dentro de unos días" [musito monótonamente, imitando la voz de su desaparecido Novio]

-¡Lo tengo! [Grito una entusiasmada Rosalie, entrando de nuevo a la habitación] En el grill se presenta una banda esta noche, podemos ir ahí, divertirnos, y olvidar que los 3 chicos que nos interesan son unos completos capullos, ¿Qué opinan?

-Es una grandiosa idea Caro, ¿Qué opinas Bella? [Alice sonrio, mostrando su blanca dentadura, sus ojos Esmeraldas brillaban con emoción]

-Oh, de acuerdo, que son algunas horas en algún lugar donde pueda embriagarme [Musito Bella sonriendo levemente]

Se levanto de la cama y junto a sus dos mejores amigas, busco un atuendo para usar, de pronto había recuperado las fuerzas.

Mike observo a su hermano, pareciera que se había sumido en una terrible deprecion, no entendia cual era el punto de no asistir a la escuela, de no salir de la casa, solo estaba ahí sentado en el sofá, bebiendo wiski y viendo televisión.

Decidio que era tiempo de una intervención, después de todo, el y Tanya estaban cansados de estar en casa siempre, ya era hora de que el mundo se diera cuenta que Michael Cullen había vuelto a la ciudad.

-Edward, estoy aburrido, salgamos a algún estúpido lugar [musito mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de cuero negra, encima de una playera blanca]

Tanya, que se encontraba desparramada en un sofá, de inmediato dio un salto y se levanto, animada con la idea de salir del encierro.

-Mike, no se si sea buena idea…[Edward no quería salir enrealidad]

Durante 2 malditas semanas, el se había estado escondiendo de Bella, porque, era mejor terminar asi, a que lo odiara por el resto de su vida por haberle mentido hacerca de Mike, aunque era conciente de que no podía mantener encerrados a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-Vamos Edward, estar aquí es aburrido. ¿Podemos salir de la casa, porfavor? [musito una muy irritada Tanya, mike la miro de reojo y sonrio, era completamente hermosa]

Edward los miro fijamente, después de todo, no ivan a estar encerrados por siempre, ellos no tenían la culpa de que el hubiese mentido a Bella.

-Escuche que se presentara una banda en el Grill, asi que...¡Vamos! [Se rio, las expresiones en el rostro de Mike y Tanya eran para reir, ni que los hubiese tenido encerrados a la fuerza] ¡Vamos!

Los tres chicos se levantaron, y después de alistarse, salieron animadamente de la casa, hacia el grill, pensantes de que seria una noche llena de divercion, sin preocupaciones…no tenían idea de la noche que les esperaba.

El ambiente era genial, al parecer la banda era muy buena, y según decía en el anuncio, después habría karaoke, Rose se había emocionado demasiado con eso, alegando que seria la mejor noche de sus vidas, sin embargo, Alice no estaba tan segura de eso, el mal presentimiento seguía ahí, no se iva por mas que ella trataba de ignorarlo.

-Vamos Alice, nada malo va a pasarnos, te lo aseguro. [murmuro Rose mientras la banda tocaba su canción preferida "with me" de sum 41]

Bonnie sonrio, encogiéndose de hombros, y las 3 chicas comenzaron a cantar la canción a todo pulmón, porque de hecho, era su favorita.

-Oh mi dios, Alice ¡Ahí esta Jasper! [Grito Rose por sobre la música, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga]

-No puede verme! ¡Quedra hablar!

Y con eso, las 3 chicas fueron arrastradas al baño de mujeres, entre risas y quejidos, definitivamente esa seria una noche memorable, de eso Rose estaba segura, pues acababa de ver entrar a Emmett y Jacob, sonrientes, abrasados a la cintura de dos chicas.

-¡Diablos Alice! ¿Qué fue lo que mi hermano te hizo? ¿te amenazo o algo asi? [se mofo Bella, el rostro de Alice estaba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad, Rosalie pensó que su pulso debía de estar desatado…tenia razón.]

-Es solo que…

-Alice Brandon, dinos ahora que fue lo que hablaron tu y Jasper hace dos semanas. [Exigio Bella, de pronto su espíritu había vuelto, sintiéndose fuerte y animada, necesitaba una noche de amigas]

-Veran….el me confeso que esta enamorado de mi.

El chillido que emitieron sus amigas, fue tan fuerte que quizá asta en china lo habrían escuchado.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿y porque no están saliendo? [Rose no lo entendio, Queria gritar, ¿Por qué diablos no salían? Alice había estado enamorada de el, desde que ella tenia memoria, de verdad que no lo entendia]

-Pues porque…esta saliendo con Irina McCarty. [anuncio una muy deprimida Alice, se había abrazo a si misma, tratando de mantenerse junta, sentía que si se soltaba, se caería a pedasos. De fondo solo podía escucharse a la banda tocando "Fix you" de cold play]

-No lo entiendo..[susurro Bella]

-No debes hacerlo, solo aceptar el hecho de que Jasper y yo jamas estaremos juntos! [grito Alice, y entonces salio del baño, seguida de sus amigas]

-Alice espera...[Intento detenerla Bella, pero su amiga se había quedado congelada, justo enfrente de ellas]

Y cuando siguió su mirada, ella misma se congelo. "Just a dream" de Christina Grimmie & Sam tsui, comenzo a sonar de fondo, sobre el ecenario habia dos chicos, pertenecientes a la banda, chica y chico, y ambos cantaban exelentemente.

Pero eso no les había llamado la atención, si no las 3 personas que se encontraban en la entrada.

Michael y Tanya cantaban a coro con los cantantes, Bella pensó que Mike se veía faltalmente apuesto, como el dia que le conocio, usaba una playera blanca, una chaqueta negra y unos vackeros azules. Su sonrisa soñadora seguía ahí, y desde su lugar, podía distinguir el azul intenso de sus ojos. Su corazón se contrajo cuando observo a su hermana, idéntica a ella, su cabello risado rebotaba alrededor de su rostro agraciado mientras saltaba y cantaba, usaba una blusa de tirantes azul, que resaltaba el color de su piel, sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban enfundadas en un entallado pantalón negro, y era 10 cm mas alta, gracias a los tacones negros que usaba.

Pero eso no iso que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedasos, si no su tercer acompañante. Edward sonreía alegremente observando a Mike y Tanya cantar, estaba usando una camisa azul y negra a cuadros y unos vackeros negros, su cabello cobrizo seguía tan despeinado como siempre.

Bella intento decir algo, moverse, caminar, alejarse, pero su cuerpo simplemente no respondia. Alice se había descongelado y trataba de hacerla reaccionar, pero era imposible, ella solo podía ver hacia la entrada del bar, anonadada por las 3 personas.

Y de pronto, como un encanto, la música paro, y lo único que pudo escucharse fue el crujir de la mandibula de Mike cuando un chico gigante lo golpeo.

-¡Emmett! [Grito Bella, descongelándose por completo y corriendo hacia las dos personas que yasian en el suelo]

**BUENO, AHÍ TIENEN EL CAPITULO 12, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y SI, DEFINITIVAMENTE DEBEN IMAGINAR QUE MIKE SE VE IGUAL A DAMON, DE HECHO, AHORA MISMO PONDRE SU FOTO EN PERFIL XD ESQUE LO SIENTO….PERO NO PUEDO IMAGINAR A BELLA PENSANDO QUE MIKE ES FATALMENTE APUESTO, ALMENOS QUE EL SE VEIA IGUAL A DAMON XD.**

**Y POR SUPUESTISIMO QUE SI, EMMETT Y JASPER GOLPEARAN A MIKE, Y CLARO, BELLA CANTARA DESPUES DE ESO XD, DESPUES DE DECIRLE ALGUNAS COSAS MALVADAS A EDWARD XD. Y CLARO, EDWARD SERA EMO T.T PERO YA! EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TAMBIEN HABRA PARTES BUENAS…COMO CON EMMETT Y ROSE –CEJAS- XD**

**SIGAN LEYENDO, PLEASE, ESTOY HACIENDO MI MEJOR ESFUERSO, AUNQUE SIGO SIN PENSAR QUE EL REENCUENTRO FUE TAN ESPECIAL Y FUERTE, NO LO SE, USTEDES DIGAN.**

**ANGIE MASEN….ERES MI IDOLA, PENSE QUE ME ODIARIAS DESPUES DE DESAPARECER POR MILES DE AÑOS, PERO NO, SIGUES AQUÍ, AWW'S TE ADORO NIÑA, POR ESO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO IRA DEDICADO A TI, Y SI TIENES SUERTE, TALVEZ LO TENGA LISTO PARA LA NOCHE :D**

**LAS AMO!**

**[KRISTENSWAN]'**


	13. Chapter 13

Mike intentaba quitarse a emmett de encima, pero le era imposible, emmett seguia tirando golpes a su rostro, furioso.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡VAS A MORIR! [gritaba entre golpe y golpe, sin nisiquiera inmutarse porque Tanya y Bella intentaban quitarlo de encima]

-¡Emmett! ¡Detente! ¡Emmett! [Rosalie intentaba desesperadamente que Emmett parara, pero le era imposible, no podía detenerlo]

-¡Emmett! Hermano, que diablos haces? [rugio Jasper hacercandose, y porfin separando a emmett de Mike]

Pero entonces, al darse cuenta de quien era, rápidamente su exprecion cambio de sorpresa, a furia.

-Tu, maldito hijo de perra! [rugio furioso lanzándose sobre Mike, quien logro esquivarlo y se puso de pie rápidamente]

Edward, quien había permanecido en shock, se apodero de la espalda de Jasper y lo alejo de su hermano, parando la pelea, Jacob sostenia fuertemente a Emmett, aunque sus propios deceos de machacar a Mike eran difíciles de detener.

Y en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban alrededor, Jasper se solto de Edward y observo fijamente a Tanya, mientras esta a su vez, le rogaba a Bella con la mirada que la perdonase. Edward se alejo suavemente, entendiendo que necesitarían intimidad.

La música comenzó de nuevo, "Enjoy the silence" de Anberlin, era tocada por los sorprendidos miembros de la banda.

-¿Tanya? [susurro Jasper]

-Hola Jasper…[musito Tanya, pero rápidamente su atención se desbio a Bella] Bella yo…

Pero ella, Bella, no le dio tiempo de seguir con su frase, el odio había crecido dentro de ella en grandes dimensiones, asi que con todas sus fuerzas dirigio su mano a la mejilla de su hermana.

-Bella [musito Edward a sus espaldas, Bella se giro rápidamente y lo miro dolida]

Ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones, el anillo y el parecido, eran dos pruebas de lo que ella ya había sospechado.

-¿Por qué estas con ellos, Edward? [cuestiono, su voz fría, antisipando el dolor]

-Bella, necesitas dejarme explicarte…[susurro Edward, con miedo, ya no podía posponer lo inevitable]

-¿Qué es lo que le tienes que explicar? ¿Por qué suena como si ustedes de verdad tuviesen algo muy importante, eh? ¿Hermano? [rugio Mike, deteniéndose frente a Edward y Bella]

-¿Hermano? [susurro Bella, segura de que nadie la escucharía, su voz apenas salio un susurro, quebrandoze al final, ella lo sabia, lo sabia.] No, no es posible [sonrio, no una sonrisa verdadera, si no una cargada de dolor] Tu eres Masen, no Cullen.

-¿Masen? [se burlo Mike, los celos se habían apoderado de el totalmente] ¿Le has mentido a la pequeña Bella sobre tus orígenes, para asi poder meterte a su cama?

-Vas a tener que callarte! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! [le grito Jasper enfadado, Jacob rápidamente solto a Emmett y sostuvo a Jasper]

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, hermano, vamos [murmuro Jacob, mientras arrastraba a Jasper a la salida] Vamos, Emmett, Ahora. [gruño]

Rosalie suspiro pesadamente, ella misma quería golpear a Mike, pero no podía hacerlo, almenos no ahora, paso al lado de Tanya, e intensionalmente golpeo su hombro, tomo el braso de Emmett y lo arrastro a la salida, con Alice pisándole los pies]

-¿Qué rayos hisiste? ¿Edward? [musito Mike enfadado] ¿Asi que este es tu juego ahora? ¿Estas saliendo con Isabela Swan? ¿La hermana de mi novia, y además, mi exnoovia?

-Escuchame Bella…yo no quería mentirte, pero tuve que hacerlo, Sabia que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo si te decía que mi apellido era Cullen.

-Eres su hermano, Edward, me mentiste.

-Tuve que hacerlo! ¡sabia que me odiarías si sabias que Mike era mi hermano!

-No, escúchame, pudiste decírmelo, al principio habría estado molesta, pero se me habría pasado, después de todo, de verdad me gustabas, pero no…me mentiste, ¿Enrealidad Edward es tu verdadero nombre? [el dolor en la voz de Bella no era difícil de captar, a Edward se le encogio el corazón]

-Bella perdóname…[susurro Edward dando un paso hacia ella, pero Bella rápidamente se alejo]

-Huy, al parecer tu pequeña mentirita ah arruinado todo ¿no es asi, hermano? [musito Mike, riendo]

-Necesitamos salir de aquí [anuncio Edward]

Y sin mas, sostuvo a Bella entre sus brasos, eh ignorando sus quejas y sus forcejeos, la saco del bar, pensando en como haría para que ella le perdonara lo que había hecho.

La dejo en el suelo, cerca de algunos arbustos qe les proporcionaban cierta privacidad, se preciono el tabique nasal con el dedo pulgar e índice mientras Bella le miraba furiosa.

-Me mentiste [susurro Bella fríamente] ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Solo dime la verdadera razón…aparte del miedo.

-Lo hice porque no quería que me odiaras, Bella, entiendeme porfavor, me siento tan bien contigo, nadie me ah hecho sentir como tu y yo solo…no quería perderte.

Bella suspiro, molesta, y solo se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso al bar.

-¡Espera! ¡Bella Espera! [grito Edward corriendo detrás de ella]

-¿Te dijo lo que me hizo? [murmuro sarcásticamente]

-Queria contártelo.

-Sabias cuanto me afecto.

-Lo se, pero no es mi culpa, no tuve nada que ver en lo que paso con el.

-Me da igual Edward, tu sabias cuanto me afectaba [Musito Bella fríamente] Ve a pasar tiempo de calidad con tu perfecta familia [lo empujo por los hombros, mirándole con todo el odio que sentía] Ve a buscar otra chica que te haga sentir vivo durante cinco minutos y soporte estar cerca de ti! [Bramo empujándolo nuevamente, observo el dolor cruzar por los ojos de Edward]

-Porfavor…Vasta [susurro Edward con dolor, intentando abrazarla]

-¡No me toques Edward! No…no me toques. Eres un cobarde Edward, eres un cobarde y un mentiroso…y no confio en ti. No te quiero cerca de mi, no te quiero cerca de mis amigos…De mi familia [Le miro fijamente, descargando todo el odio que sentía en una sola mirada, sin embargo su propio dolor la estaba consumiendo mientras observaba los ojos de Edward, llenos de dolor]

-Porfavor no me hagas esto…[susurro Edward acercándose a ella, pero Bella se lo impidió]

-¡Vete! ….Vete…[susurro por ultimo]

Eso parecio dar resultado ya que Edward, dándole una ultima mirada cargada de dolor, se dio media vuelta y se alejo. Ella le observo alejarse, porque eso era lo que ella hacia, alejaba a las personas. Dio media vuelta y camino de regreso al bar, en busca de sus amigas, quería avisarles que regresaba a casa, no se sentía de acuerdo estar en ese lugar, no cuando sabia que Edward, Tanya y mike estaban dentro.

-¡Bella! [grito Alice, intentando llamar la atención de su mejor amiga, la cual se dio la vuelta rápidamente, regalándole una sonrisa forzada]

-Hey Alice, yo…um…necesito ir a casa ¿Puedes avisarle a Rosalie

-No, no vas a hacerlo nuevamente, ya estuviste mal una vez, no lo aras de nuevo ¿Me escuchas? No de nuevo.

-Alice, no tengo animos para pasarla en un estúpido bar donde mis estúpidos exnovios y mi estúpida hermana se divierten, es suficiente por esta noche. [musito Bella enfadada]

-Bien, ahora, llevaras tu culo adentro, bailaras, cantaremos en el karaoke, y nos divertiremos, y nada de tristesas ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero Alice yo…[intento reprochar Bella, pero por supuesto, Alice la interrumpio]

-Ahora, Bella, ahora. [susurro Alice, la tomo del brazo y ambas caminaron juntas hacia la entrada del Gril]

Observo a su amiga, parecía cansada, triste, y ella sabia la razón.

Desde los 12 años, había estado enamorada de Jasper, y ahora simplemente le había rechazado, por Irina, porque su hermano era tan jodidamente ciego que no se daba cuenta de todo lo que Alice sentía. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo, la canción que salía del grill, "Mi princesa" de David Bisbal, pero no era la canción, si no la voz.

La tomo del brazo e impidió que siguiera caminando.

-¿Alice? [musito sorprendida, su amiga se detuvo] ¿Es Jasper?

Ambas chicas se miraron sorprendidas, y sin decir nada mas, corrieron dentro del bar. Sobre el ecenario, Jasper tocaba una guitarra y cantaba, su mirada azul se encontró con la de Alice, quien se cubrió la boca.

_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero_

_Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero_

_Y mis alas en el viento, necesitan de tus besos_

_Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo.._

_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados_

_Cuantas guerras eh librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado_

_No me canso de buscarte_

_No me importaría arriesgarte_

_Si al final de esta aventura, yo lograra conquistarte…_

_Y eh pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario_

_Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio_

_Tanto tiempo eh naufragado y yo se que no fue en vano_

_No eh dejado de intentarlo….porque creo en los milagros._

Las lagrimas caian libres por el rostro de Alice, Bella sonrio mirando orgullosa a su hermano, quien miraba fijamente a su amiga mientras cantaba. Ya la malloria de las personas en el grill se habían dado cuenta para quien era esa canción. Rosalie llego a su lado sonriendo, mientras observaba a Jasper.

Parecia irreal, que no existiera nisiquiera un poco de celos, pero era asi, ella siempre lo había visto como el chico que le gustaba a su mejor amiga, y naturalmente, ella estaba completamente feliz porque al fin Jasper había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta de quien era para el.

Pero sobre todo, ella no sentía celos porque su propio corazón estaba en otra parte, mas específicamente junto al chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que la miraba desde el otro lado del bar, sus miradas se encontraron y Rosalie sintió un escalofrio, la mirada de Emmett era intensa, como si supiese exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando, Rosalie retiro la mirada, antes de que se avergonzara a ella misma y le confesara todo su amor.

La canción termino, y de pronto, una chica de piel palida, cabello negro apuntando a diferentes dirección y ojos verdes subio al ecenario y beso pasionalmente al chico que cantaba.

Y Entonces Bella y Rosalie chillaron de felizidad, observando a Jasper y Alice besarse intensamente sobre el ecenario, comenzaron a saltar de felizidad. El bar estallo en aplausos y chiflidos.

-almenos alguien es feliz aquí [musito Bella sonriente mientras miraba al ecenario]

-Oh tonterías, yo estoy feliz! [chillo Rosalie y abrazo a su mejor amiga] ¡Solo miralos! [musito señalándolos]

Ambos chicos se acercaban a ellas, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, la sonrisa en el rostro de Alice se parecía a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, el rostro de Jasper estaba ligeramente sonrojado, mirando directamente hacia Alice, sus ojos brillaban, como si fuese un ciego que mira por primera vez el sol.

-¿Estan saliendo? [cuestiono Rose de inmediato, lo ovio]

-Si, estamos saliendo [murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo, dirijiendose miradas de devoción, Bella pensó que ellos de verdad estaban enamorados]

**OH CHICAS, YA SE QUE LES PROMETI UN MOMENTO EMMETT-ROSALIE. PERO ESTE CAPITULO ES ESPECIAL, ESTA DEDICADO A MI AMORA, LA QUE MAS AMORO DE AQUÍ XD YEP, ELLA ES MI PROPIA ALICE, ASI QUE…ESTE VA POR TI ANGIE MASEN, PORFIN CONSEGUISTE A JASPER. OH…EL TE CONSIGUIO A TI :D XD**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA ES SEGURO EL MOMENTO ROSE-EMMETT, Y SERA MAGICO *-* PORQUE YO AMO A ESOS DOS FOGOSOS. **

**¿QUE LES PARECIO BELLA SIENDO MALOTA CON EDWARD? ¿A QUE FUE GENIAL? LA VERDAD ESQUE AME ESA PARTE, FUE UNO DE MIS MEJORE SMOMENTOS XD OKYA**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**ANGIE, AMORA MIA, TE QUIERO MIL8MIL, NUNCA CAMBIES NENA, Y NO ME AVANDONES T.T OKYA XD TEQUIERO!**

**[KRISTENSWAN]**


	14. Chapter 14

Movió las caderas de un lado a otro, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por la música y la diversión. Levanto una mano y meneo un dedo en dirección a Alice, quien canto junto a ella, bailando y riendo, ebrias. Mientras Jasper las observaba sentado en una mesa, él no podía embriagarse…conductor designado.

_'__Girl what you drinking'? __Go on, let it sink in__Here for the weekend__ Thinking' we can see what __we could be if we press fast forward__Just one more round and you're down I know it__ Feel __another cup up__Feeling' on your ass what__You don't even care now__I was unaware__ How fine __you was before my buzz set in__My buzz set in__'_

La música era movida y pegadiza, y Bella no podía parar de bailar. Era extraño el ánimo que tenía cuando apenas hacia unas horas, había descubierto que su novio era el hermano de su ex novio, quien se había fugado con su hermana Gemela. Pero se sentía bien, divirtiéndose, con su mejor amiga.

-¡Debo ir al baño! -grito Bella, y soltó una risa escandalosa, definitivamente el alcohol no era bueno para su sistema-

Camino tambaleándose hacia los baños, mientras tarareaba al ritmo de la música y movía las caderas, algo estúpido, con su destreza…en cualquier momento podría caer. Sintió una mano rodear su brazo, así que se giró con rapidez, topándose cara a cara con Mike.

-¿Qué es…exactamente lo que quieres…Mike? –murmuro cortando las palabras, realmente estaba ebria-

-Solo quiero hablar, podría llevarte a casa... ¿Quieres?

-No realmente, pero gracias por la oferta, puedes llevar a Tanya a casa ¿vale? –Ella murmuro imitando su voz, se sentía realmente molesta de que él le estuviese hablando, pensaba que había quedado demasiado claro su odio hacia ellos y su pequeña putita-

-Bella…Vamos, esto no tiene que quedar así.

-Michael, huiste con mi hermana, mi hermana gemela. Me dejaste, sin avisarme, sin avisar a nadie, ¿Cómo quieres que termine todo esto? Agradece que no dejo que Emmett realmente te lastime. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, me alegro que estén juntos y sean felices, ella es mi hermana, después de todo. Pero eso es todo, tu y yo, y ella, jamás podrá ser lo mismo, cuando te miro…-Bella aparto la mirada, cerrando los ojos- Siento repulsión, y cuando la miro a ella…solo siento odio.

-Estuviste con Edward todo este tiempo ¿Realmente nunca pensaste en mí, Bella? No puedes negar que lo que sentías por mí era muy fuerte, aún lo es, yo sé que está ahí dentro…solo estas intentando negártelo a ti misma. –Mike camino algunos pasos hacia ella, terminando con la distancia entre ambos, y acerco sus labios a los de Bella- No puedes negar que me sigues amando…-susurro antes de que finalmente Bella golpeara su rostro con el puño-

-No sé qué estas tratando de hacer, pero te diré una cosa Yo no soy Tanya. No voy a besarme con su novio, y ciertamente no voy a besarme con el hermano del chico del que aún estoy enamorada.

-¿Crees que sigues enamorada de Edward? Él no es más que un traidor, dices odiarnos tanto a tu hermana y a mí, pero sin embargo él es igual a nosotros, no puedes amarlo.

-Pues lo hago Michael, yo puedo amarlo, eso no significa que alguna vez lo perdonare. Pero por supuesto que lo que tú hiciste es mucho peor a lo que él hizo. ¿Qué hizo Edward? Solo me oculto su apellido ¿Por qué? Porque se avergüenza de ti.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? ¿Intentas negar lo que hay entre nosotros? Me amas Bella, tú eres mía. –Mike aseguro, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse entre la gente-

Bella lo observo atónita ¿De qué iba eso? Parecía que la borrachera se le había bajado de pronto. Dejando un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Giro el rostro buscando a Rosalie o a Alice, en cambio solo encontró un par de ojos Esmeraldas llenos de dolor. Su propio corazón se contrajo y suspiro con fuerza antes de girar y caminar al cuarto de baño.

'Hot and Cold' de Katy Perry sonaba por todo el lugar, giro su rostro una vez más y observo a Alice bailando graciosamente frente a Jasper, coqueteando, lo que la hizo reír. Busco con la mirada en el bar hasta que finalmente la encontró. ¿Qué.mierda? ¿Estaba Tanya bailando sobre una mesa con chicos a su alrededor mientras Mike y Edward la observaban? Estaba ebria, se aseguró Bella a sí misma, antes de finalmente abrir la puerta del baño y entrar a él, solo para arrepentirse al instante.

-Umm…Emmett…-gimió Rose mientras Emmett repartía besos por su cuello y acariciaba su espalda, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Bella- ¡Oh dios! ¡Bella! –grito, empujando a Emmett de los hombros y alejándolo de ella-

-Bella…Hey…-murmuro Emmett sonriendo nerviosamente mientras tomaba su camisa del suelo y cubría a Rose con ella distraídamente-

-Lo siento chicos –rio Bella- Ustedes…diviértanse –musito agitando una mano en su dirección, antes de reír y salir del cuarto de baño-

Rosalie observo a Emmett y entonces ambos se echaron a reír, Emmett intento volver a besarla, pero ella se resistió, alejándolo y tomando su blusa del suelo, se la puso y acomodo su cabello distraídamente, mientras Emmett la observaba con incredulidad.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono, completamente confundido-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Emmett? ¿Qué es lo que te propones? –Rosalie lo miro con los ojos llenos de furia y amor-

-Bueno, claramente estaba tratando de besarte… ¿No lo notaste Rose? –Murmuro Emmett con el sarcasmo brotando de su boca, Rosalie entrecerró los ojos hacia él y se cruzó de brazos-

-No Emm, me refiero a ¿qué es lo que te propones al entrar así y solo besarme como si el mundo se fuese a acabar?

-Ah, eso…Bueno, Lucias ardiente –musito Emmett y se encogió de hombros, Rosalie no lo podía creer-

Emmett nunca lucio como un chico inteligente, pero…eso era extremo ¿Besarla de ese modo solo porque lucia ardiente? Eso era pasarse…Se merecía una patada en la entrepierna o algo así, pero viendo el estado en el que se encontraba…sería mejor guardarla para otra ocasión.

-eso es idiota Emm, venga, te llevare a casa –musito Rosalie finalmente, tomando a Emmett del brazo y arrastrándolo a la salida del baño, sin embargo él fue más rápido y la tomo por la cintura, pegándose a su espalda y besando su cuello- Emmett… Emm ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltame! –grito ella enfadada, no dispuesta a dejar que el la utilizara a su antojo solo porque lo amaba con locura- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más!

-¿Por qué? ¿Royce lo hace mejor? Dime ¿Te estremeces así con él? –Susurro Emmett, pasando una mano por la cintura de Rosalie, y llevándola hacia su trasero, Ella se estremeció con fuerza y mordió su labio- ¿Royce hace que gimas de esa forma? –cuestiono el chico, mordiendo el cuello de Rosalie y causando que ella emitiera un gemido bajo-

-Emmett… ¿Por qué lo haces? –susurro ella con lágrimas en los ojos, necesitaba alejarse de él…No podía permitir que rompiera su corazón, sería demasiado-

-Dime Rose, ¿Royce puede hacer que pierdas el control? –siseo Emmett, tomando la cintura de Rosalie y levantándola del suelo, logrando que ella envolviera su cintura con sus piernas y atacando sus labios con avaricia-

Rosalie no tardó en responder a su beso, eran demasiadas emociones y llevaba soñando con esos besos desde 6 de primaria….¿No la mataría responder un poco o sí? Además, irremediablemente ella no tenía otra opción, en cuanto los labios de Emmett habían tocado los suyos, había dejado de tener pensamientos coherentes, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando el amor de su vida la besaba de esa forma? Tan necesitada, tan apasionada…Tan demandante.

-Dime que eres mía…-susurro Emmett besando intensamente el cuello de Rosalie, mientras maniobraba entre sostenerla en su cintura y abrir la puerta de un cubículo del baño, entro en el con rapidez y se deshizo de la blusa de Rosalie- Dime que me quieres a mí, quiero escucharlo...-ronroneo, acariciando su cintura-

-Emmett… ¿Qué sucede? –gimió ella, desabrochándole la camisa y lanzándola al suelo-

-Dime que me amas a mí y no a el…no sabes lo que siento cada vez que pienso que él puede tocar estas piernas…-susurro El y paso sus manos por las piernas de Rosalie- Besar estos labios…-Sus labios rosaron los de ella con suavidad y un suspiro escapo de entre los labios de él- Que él puede hacerte suspirar y estremecerte de esta forma…-gruño, apretando un poco su cadera contra la de Rosalie y causando que ella emitiera un pequeño gemido- que él puede tener todo lo que yo no tengo…

-Emmett…¿Qué estás diciendo? Detente –murmuro Rosalie empujándolo levemente por los hombros, El gruño molesto y la bajo de su cintura, pasando una mano por entre sus cabellos- Hablas como un novio celoso –susurro, deseando en el interior que así fuera-

-sí, ya, que más quisieras…-murmuro El y se removió incomodo, dándole la espalda, Rosalie sonrió y lo observo con burla, colocando las manos en jarra-

-No, que más quisieras tú.

-Por favor –El rio, mirándola levemente- Olvidas con quien hablas.

-Igual que tu –contesto Rosalie- Es que… ¿Te gusto?

-Explícate –murmuro Emmett y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Ella abrió la boca sorprendida-

-Oh… ¿Me tomas el pelo?...Esto no me está pasando -fingió irritarse por el hecho de descubrir que el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de ella también…Era demasiado dolor si no era así…y ella no estaba preparada para soportarlo-

-¿Cómo te crees que me siento? No eh dormido, me siento mal como si tuviera algo en el estómago…revoloteando –En la voz de Emmett se colaba la irritación, y Rosalie rio por ese hecho-

-¿Mariposas? No no no, esto no está sucediendo.

-Nadie está más sorprendido y más avergonzado que yo –Se quejó el, pasando una mano por su cabello-

-Emmett, ya sabes que adoro a todas las criaturas de dios y a las metáforas que inspiran pero…esas mariposas deben morir.

-¿Quieres decir que estas enamorada de Royce? –gruño el chico rubio, apresándola entre sus brazos y la pared-

-No, Emmett…digo que…bueno yo…yo no quiero salir lastimada –susurro ella y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que la dejaron hipnotizada desde el primer momento en que los vio-

-Yo nunca te lastimaría, Rosalie…nunca te are daño, no te decepcionare.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Grito la rubia, tomando su blusa del suelo y poniéndosela de nuevo- Estamos en un cubículo de los baños, semi desnudos y casi teniendo sexo, contigo ordenando que te diga que soy tuya –murmuro abriendo la puerta y saliendo del cubículo, recargo las manos y observo su reflejo en el espejo, detrás de ella Emmett la miraba con culpa-

-Lo sé, lo lamento, si tú quieres podemos…ir más despacio, conocernos… Puedo ganarme tu confianza –aseguro mirándola con desesperación-

-Emmett ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Porque me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti Rosalie, no puedo sacarte de mi mente…me pone loco de celos la idea de que estés con Royce, la idea de que estés enamorada de él. Me mata, no puedo soportarlo.

Rosalie se acercó a él, caminando lentamente y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, finalmente unió sus labios con los de él, besándolo suavemente, acariciándolo, solo un leve rose, que despertó todos los nervios de su cuerpo y lo hizo estremecerse.

-te daré una oportunidad, y Emmett…No estoy enamorada de Royce, él no es como tu….nunca será como tú –confeso antes de besarlo con intensidad-

_

_**Al fin puedo actualizar ¡uf! Y trabaje mucho en este capítulo, es que juro que no sabía que escribir, por suerte ya la imaginación está regresando a mí. Tengo empezado el próximo capítulo, Edward regresa a la escuela. Habrá momentos incomodos entre él y Bella, habrá más participación de Emmett y sus tonterías, y más sensualidad de Jasper, Jacob por fin obtendrá su papel importante en la historia…no sé cómo hacer esto, en la historia original, los nombres son de TVD. En la adaptación puse a Tyler Loockwood como Jacob Black, quiero hacer una parte del fic en un conflicto Matt-Tyler por Caroline, pero adaptado seria Emmett-Jacob por Rosalie, y por supuesto que no quedaría bien… ¿o ustedes que opinan? ¿Quieren una así? Sería algo nuevo pero…vale la pena arriesgarse ¿No? Porfa, díganme lo que piensan ¡Estoy ansiosa por escribir esa parte! **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo Emmett-rose es todo lo que tengo._. Estaba pensando en una rose con baja autoestima, pero me gusto más este._. I'm sorry. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a los que leen mi historia, a los silenciosos y a los no tan silenciosos. Sin ustedes no soy nada…Los amo: 3 **_

_**Pero…me gustarían algunos review's**_

_**I'm nothing without you…xoxo... Kristen Swan *w***_


End file.
